A Hero Returns
by Hypno
Summary: Naruto has returned to Konoha after six years in Akatsuki, what is his reason? Will there be peace, dispair, hope? Will Konoha hold him in a different light when they see one of the most powerful ninjas of all times? What about his followers? Chp 4 Up!
1. Hate

Naruto was walking to the hospital today, following the same path to it that he did all the time… He could feel the glares, hear the curses and insults, and worst of all see the hate that came from around him. It was what he hated most of all, how all these things just happened to him most… how his life was the hardest… how he had to deal with these things and not hate these people. His life just wasn't fair at all, no one seemed to care about him for who he was and it sucked.

Always being held back by people… It was like they did it on purpose just so he wouldn't get strong enough to do anything… It sucked to him, they made it seem as if he got stronger and the village weaker, but that's not what was bothering him right now… It was the Akatsuki he was worried about, they were after the demon in him and sent a pair after him already. Hence the reason Konoha's precious Uchiha was in the hospital, trying to match up against his brother who was one of the best to rise from Konoha, he was a fool… Sasuke.

Speaking of Sasuke that's were Naruto was heading right now, to check on the brooding boy to see if all was well… He was already inside the hospital and was walking up to a nurse, "Excuse me m'am… but could you tell me what room Uchiha Sasuke is in." The woman looked at him and scowled…

"Sorry demon but I cant allow you to see the Uchiha… You might kill him." Naruto glared at her as he began to speak again, "I'm sorry but if you don't then ill have to call ANBU for violating law fifty-two… If a member of a team is in the hospital his team members are allowed to be by that person no matter what condition he/she is in." The woman scowled, he was not lying about this law and he sure as hell looked like he would tell ANBU, "Fine he's in room Seventy-Three B."

Naruto took the stairs to the third floor as he walked towards the Seventy-Third door. He neared it and heard talking coming from the other side, "… Kun ill feed you, your too weak to eat by yourself."

Through the door Sakura was trying to feed Sasuke an apple, but the boy was being stubborn and wouldn't let her, "Leave me alone Sakura… I've told you to leave me here and you keep on coming back… What do you want from me?" Sakura tensed a bit but caught herself and began to look into his onyx eyes.

"I'm here to thank you again for all the times you've saved me, and to show my gratitude by being here for you." Sasuke narrowed his eyes once again, "I have not once saved you from anything or anyone… Its always been Naruto." '_The dobe seems to have the power to do anything now a days…' _

"Sasuke-Kun you don't need to lie… I know Naruto-Baka cant have beaten Haku… or Gaara for that matter… So it must have been you." Sasuke looked into her green eyes and began to glare at her as the apple neared his mouth. He slapped her hand away and the apple flew to the floor, this was when Naruto entered the room. He saw Sakura clutching her hand and crying and the fallen apple. Naruto had been struggling before to hold back the tears of Sakura insulting him like this again…. Always him that is in true pain, but Sasuke hit her and he didn't like that.

"What the hell teme… Why did you hit her like that huh, she's a damn girl man you cant just hit her like that… Just cause you're a fucking Uchiha you think your better than everyone else and above them so much that you can do things others cant… Its not rig.." He was stopped as Sakura slapped him across the face.

"Don't yell at Sasuke-Kun like that you '_Demon'_.." Yes she called him what they did… A demon and had the nerve to slap him after he covers for her ass… again, this was it. "You… Fuck you Sakura… I hate you and your stupid wannabe ninja ass, hating me for nothing and hitting me for helping. I hate you." He was glaring at her and releasing a large killer intent.. It was causing her to fall to her knees and Sasuke to shake a bit.

"Naruto… Fight me right now." Sasuke stood from his bed and neared the window as Naruto followed him to the roof, Sakura stood up and followed after the two. They all reached the roof, where dried sheets and towels hung from wires flying in the wind only being held by small clips.. Being held back just like Naruto was.

Sasuke charged at Naruto as Naruto prepared by getting into a fighting stance he taught himself. Sasuke threw a punch and Naruto blocked with his forearm and punched with his right hitting Sasuke in the face. Sasuke skidded to a stop as he made several hand seals and sent a huge ball of fire towards Naruto, Naruto switched himself with a sheet and charged at Sasuke while Sasuke activated the Sharingan. They threw punches at each other, every once and a while hitting each other, then Naruto made clones and they charged at Sasuke. Sasuke began to beat the clones down taking a few hits here and there, but Naruto was already fighting him once again… They both flew back after duel punches to the face. As they skidded to a stop Sasuke began to charge a Chidori, Naruto stood still hesitating to charge a Rasengan.

Then Sasuke charged at Naruto, Naruto seeing that Sasuke was going to try and kill him he charged a low level Rasengan… They jumped at each other and were ten feet from each other when Sakura began to run to them telling them to stop, then as they were about to collide Kakashi jumped in between them grabbing their wrists and throwing them at two water tanks.

As they collided the Rasengan and Chidori rammed through the tanks, Naruto's leaving a small whole in the front and Sasukes crushing the tank in the front. Sasuke smirked as he pulled his hand out, and waked away then stopped dead in his tracks getting angry at seeing Naruto's tank literally obliterated in the back and not one scratch on his.

Kakashi walked up to Naruto, "Why did you use it on him Naruto you could have killed him…" Naruto was beginning to get really pissed, "What do you mean why… He used the CHIDORI… Theres no possible way to stop that, and here you ar blaming this on me huh…" He turned away, tears threatening to fall, "Well he's the one that started this fight, yet you back him up.. You've never done one thing for me, never actually trained me, never watched over me, never cared if I'm hurt or hell if i'm dead for the matter… You just watch over the _Uchiha_… Well you know what _Kakashi.. I hate you and your Village." _He spit the words out with every inch of venom he could muster. As he began to run away he saw Kakashi looking away and Sakura standing there doing nothing.

This was the final straw, he was out of this village.. He would make something of himself and have a purpose to live… a purpose like Akatsuki.

* * *

Today is October tenth… The day the Kyuubi died, and the day a hero was once born. Over all this day was the day every one would reminisce about their runaway comrade Uzumaki Naruto. The reason of his departure was unknown to all but two… Sakura and Kakashi usually took this day the hardest, especially Kakashi. It was remembrance of his stupidity and lack of attention to those who truly deserve it. In his trek to train one of the last Uchiha he neglected the boy who would turn out to be the strongest one to come from Konoha… It truly sucked for Kakashi when his second student ran away after Orochimaru's power. It seems a lot longer to the two than it really is, only six years yet it seemed so much longer. 

Konoha seemed to still be under Tsunade, the Gondaime who lost a surgate brother. Still had second best of the three Sannins Jaraiya, who lost out on the best apprentice he would have ever earned. Still labored the Konoha Ten, who lost a great friend. Still held the alliance to a man that was changed by that friend, Gaara, lost his only friend to a stupid village. Still withheld the cruel villagers, who cheered for the departure of the demon…

Sasuke Uchiha… Oh the reason for all their pain, yes for his existence it seemed that he erased anothers existence just for being a guy with a damn Sharingan he was looked up to, yet the son of the fourth was neglected and beaten for no reason… Sasuke had already left Orochimaru in search of his brother… Yes he killed Orochimaru for the gain of gauging his strength… such a pity it was.

Then there was the all but forgotten Uzumaki, yes he left… but for a purpose, he was trained by an organization that seemed impossible to be trained by… well for him being the holder of Kyuubi and all, but Akatsuki accepted him as long as he worked for them without question, which he did, and it leads us to now…

There at the gates of Konoha stood two men in cloaks with cloud patterns adorning it on all sides… What these men were here for, no one but them knew, and its why we go back to the time of judgment…

* * *

_Two Weeks After the Runaway_

Naruto stood before three men in cloud shaped cloaks. As they eyed him down, "And you say that he came here on free will Itachi-San…" Itachi looked at his leader and nodded as the leader continued to stare down Naruto. Naruto did not flinch under the pressure because he truly wanted to do this, deep down he wanted to get this training to have a reason for living. His fuel… The hate for Konoha and his so called friends. Its been a whole two weeks since his departure, one week since he met up with Itachi and Kisame, and a future ahead of him.

"Then I guess I have no choice to allow you in… Naruto-San, I trust that you have come here for yourself and want to help us, but since it seems you have no real training we have… Shall you say come up with a training schedule for you." Naruto smiled a bit and then bit back trying to come up with words, "Thank you… Leader-San, I will train hard and do my best from now on." The leader nodded and waved for Itachi to come towards him.

"You Itachi are going to be training the boy… It seems he has something that has yet to be awakened. Something I think you will be quite interested in from here on out." Itachi looked a bit confused as he stared down Naruto… Sharingan blazing and then he let out a gasp, he understood now. "Yes it seems he does, I will train him along with Kisame to see if he truly has skill…" Itachi waved for Naruto to follow, which Naruto gladly complied with.

As they exited the room Naruto got extremely curious, "Itachi-Sensei… What is this bloodline I have? I have never heard of having a bloodline before, so why now?" Itachi looked at Naruto showing his uninterested face, "Its for me to know and you to find out Naruto-Kun, besides don't worry too much about it, because I'm damned surprised that you haven't awaken it with everything you've been through.." Naruto gave his ok and continued down the dark corridor.

The whole base was huge, it was atop a mountain that had an amazing genjutsu over it that blocked the entrance with what looked like a huge rock. Only those who had an Akatsuki ring could enter, but even if you did enter you'd have to know your way around, or else you might just end up dead from going in the wrong direction. The corridors were wide and long, with doors every ten feet, in the base their were multiple training grounds meant for different purposes, and the kitchen was well made with what seemed like glowing rocks filling almost the whole wall… within the corridors there were simply lanterns, but in the rooms the glowing substance also roamed about… Yes the rooms were quite nice with what seemed like rock made beds, yet when you slept on it you'd sink right in… It was damn weird.

Everything seemed right for Naruto here at the base, no one glared and no one would yell at him. He had already made friends with Itachi and Kisame who were really good people when you got past the emotional barrier they had created for themselves.

"So training huh.. When will we start Itachi-Sensei?" Itachi gave him a smile and looked onward, "Tomorrow Naruto-Kun, but I warn you now… This will be far from easy, yes very far from it." Naruto smiled at him, "I can do anything if I try really hard… Believe it." So Naruto was led to his room and ten minutes later was in a deep sleep.

Naruto was awoken by a soft shake, "Get up Naruto… Its time to start your training." Naruto bolted up from his spot completely awake, "YES!!! Awesome so are we going to start right away.." He was stopped mid sentence, "Naruto… From now on you do not act hyper like that, because if you do it makes you seem annoying and weak… So just don't do it." Naruto nodded and began to follow Itachi to a large empty room where Kisame was standing dead center sitting on top of his sword in a deep concentration.

"So Naruto… I take it that you are ready to start." Naruto walked calmly to the man and sat by him, "Yes Kisame-Sensei… What do I have to do first?" Kisame opened his eyes, "Warm ups of course… And you'll start off with five hundred push ups, five hundred sit ups, fifty laps around this room, and one thousand punches and kicks with each arm and leg." Naruto only nodded and began his warm ups.

Three hours later he walked up to Kisame with sweat all over him, "Ok sensei… What now?" Kisame looked at him, "Now you put these on…" Kisame handed him leg weights, wrist weights, five pound finger weights, and a weight that went around his hips. "There are fifty pounds on each weight.. And you'll do all your warm ups again, but with these on." Naruto nearly fell over after putting them all on, and moving very sluggish he began again.

Seven hours later he came back panting and sat by Kisame, "Done sensei.. What now?" Kisame looked at him and smiled, "I'm surprised you can even talk right now, but now you do nothing but eat and report to Itachi after your snack… Oh and tomorrow we begin teaching you how to wield a katana…" Naruto almost did his sheepish grin but stopped himself at remembering Itachi's words. "Yes sir." And with that he was gone.

In the kitchen he saw a man with long blonde hair making something over a stove, "Hi there… What are you making?" The man turned around and stared at the other blonde, "Whoa… A kid in the base whats up with that? How did you get in here boy?" Naruto laughed, "I'm Itachi's new student, and the new member to the organization… Names Uzumaki Naruto, and yours?" The blonde stared at the kid for a bit longer taking everything in, "I see… My name is Deidaara… My last name has no meaning to the world." Naruto nodded in understanding, "Well what are you making there?"

Deidaara turned to his cooking food and smirked, "This here kid is karaage niku (Fried Meat), and its quite nice when it has other stuff added to it… Ill let you have some when I'm done if you stick around." Naruto nodded and the two entered a conversation of their interests as Deidaara cooked. Forty minutes later Naruto was walking back to the training area to begin his training with Itachi, a couple of minutes later he was there and watching Itachi meditate. As he drew closer to the Uchiha he stopped when he saw two Shuriken shaped eyes staring him down, and then pain… Pain beyond belief spread through his body… His head was on fire and he thought he was going to die, and as soon as it had started it stopped. He opened his eyes to see everything around him clearer… 'What was that?'

Itachi walked over to the fallen Naruto and lifted him to his feet, "Naruto.. You now have it.. Your bloodline, the Sharingan." Naruto stopped himself from falling, "What?… No, no that's not possible, I'm not an Uchiha so how?" Itachi did not respond, then looked him in the eyes, "Your mom Naruto… She was an Uchiha and your father, well you'll find out when you find out." Naruto could say nothing, "Now don't get emotional on me because I only awakened it for your training.. Your going to need it for this next part."

"This Naruto… Is Ninjutsu training, where I'll be teaching you everything I know, and since you know the Kage Bunshin this will be so much easier." Naruto looked at him dumbly shaking himself from the parent stupor he had earlier, "What does that have to do with anything?" Itachi smirked again, "Well it has to do with your huge amount of chakra and ability to make thousands of clones at a time…. See Naruto what Kakashi did not tell you was that with Kage Bunshins you can train easier and faster. Your Bunshins gain a knowledge of what they're doing and send it to you when they are dispelled.. Of course Kakashi knew this, but did not tell you for an unknown reason. Anyways as the clones all practice different jutsus you can do something else… Do you get it?" Naruto nodded and told Kakashi to continue.

"Ok you have to make a thousand clones for me." Naruto complied and a hand seal later the clones were there around the two of them, "Ok now spread them into groups of twenty." Naruto commanded them to split into groups, and fifty groups later Itachi continued, "Ok now I'm going to go show each group a separate jutsu and they will practice till they have all gotten it down to perfection." Naruto nodded as Itachi disappeared in the groups of clones. Two minutes later Itachi appeared before Naruto, "Ok Naruto… Since your clones don't gain muscle mass at all you'll be practicing the Taijutsu style that comes with the Sharingan, '_Sekkendou/Way of the Intercepting Fist'_, we'll start off with working on your senses first, so follow me."

As they neared their destination the room Naruto noticed that they were getting deeper into the training room, where there seemed to be a river and some kind of pit that was covered. "Naruto… You do know of the five senses right?" Naruto nodded, he learned a lot about anatomy when he was five… After forcing himself to read a book about it after he found out he could name the places he had been injured in order to help his Oji-San.. But the book taught him a lot about everything, as well as chakra, a form of physical and spiritual essence. "Then good, because after this you will gain a sixth one… Chakra recognition." Naruto didn't understand, Chakra recognition… A way of recognizing chakra? "Chakra recognition is simple, it is when you can sense all the chakra around you by either knowing how to use the sense, or losing one of your other senses… Seeing as how you have eyes, ears, and a mouth and nose, you'll just have to learn."

"That river there… Your going to have to walk on it, by focusing chakra to the soles of your feet it works on your control and expands your reserves… Then when you can walk on water your going to have to put a blind fold on and focus on the chakra around you… Got it." Naruto nodded and attempted to walk on water, but began to fall into the river. '_Too little then… Ok lets see what we get when I add more.' _He forced more chakra out of the soles and he flew off the water…. '_Ok too much… gotta get in between it then?' _He began to focus on an in-between amount… He fell again, and again, and again, and again, and again… This went on till about his fiftieth try when he stood for a good three minutes before falling down once more.

Itachi was watching the clones work and was quite impressed… They were all nearly done with perfecting the jutsu… 'I guess working for three hours straight will do that to you.' He chuckled as he pulled out a stick of pocky and began to munch away on it forgetting about the real Naruto and focusing on the clones. Hours later he saw the real Naruto sitting on the water Indian style wearing his scratched Konoha Hitiate over his eyes, "Itachi-Sensei.. I think I'm beginning to get the hand of this… Sixth sense." Itachi smiled, "It seems like you have, noticing me when I hiding my chakra… Yes you have, now take off the blind fold and try to find my chakra when I hide… Ok, now!" Naruto opened his eyes and looked around, then he found it, a weak source to the side of him… Itachi hid himself damn well. Naruto walked over to him and held his shoulder, "Found you."

"Naruto… It seems that with just meditation you calmed yourself down to an extremely calm state… I'm proud… Well dispel the clones now." Naruto dispelled them and fell over into unconsciousness. _'Hmmm… Maybe one thousand clones going off at once isn't a good thing…' _Itachi carried Naruto away to his room and left him there to sleep… Tomorrow was another day…

* * *

Three weeks later we find our blonde hero training with Kisame. "Naruto… I told you Damnit, don't give an inch of unguarded space on your body…" Naruto nodded and got back into his stance, "Is this right?" Kisame nodded, "That's better, now stay like that for a good thirty minutes…" Kisame walked away and left Naruto to perfect the stance… _'The brat is quite good at the things I teach him… maybe I'll teach him that move next time.'_

Naruto stood staring at the blade before him, the part of him that would protect him unless he willed himself not to be protected, '_Stance… Stance… Stance… Perfect the stance… Perfect… Perfect… Concentrate.'_ He was watching the way his body held a relaxed pose yet screamed out death to those who saw his guarded position, it's been two weeks and six days since he started to work on his stance and swinging, he now began using clones to practice perfecting stances, but right now he wanted to see how far he had come with the stance… It was already near perfect, just a couple of hours more and he would have it perfected.

Life with his two senseis wasn't bad at all, they cared for him a lot, and he gave them respect. After the first three days of being with them in the base, they all began to talk of their past, Itachi skipping the massacre, and Kisame skipping the death of his wife… They seemed more open to the boy now and were acting nice around him, unless they were training, then he would be under constant beating… well to him.. And would work extremely hard, but it was really worth it. His weights were now sixty-five pounds, and the fingers were ten. He had already gotten one hundred twenty-two jutsu in the past two and six sevenths of a week… Some being A rank, some B, some C, and a lot of S, but the S seemed just hard to learn instead of extremely deadly… His sixth sense had come along quite well, he could now feel all nine Akatsuki member chakra sources… His '_Sekkendou' _was coming along, but he need a lot of work on that, and his genjutsu was coming by really fast. Life now was great, but tomorrow he would be here alone training, seeing as how Itachi and Kisame had missions to do, but he knew what he would be working on, and he couldn't do it alone he always had the other members to ask… I mean they were friendly to him.

Naruto felt his posture reign over him… he did it… ITS PERFECTED, "Good job brat.. Now do your sword exercises over there and get five hundred clones here with me…" Naruto did as he was told and made the clones and left them with Kisame as he went to go do his sword exercises… yes even the basics could kill someone… coming straight from Kisame himself. Naruto's exercises consisted of one thousand upward swings, one thousand left swings, one thousand right, one thousand downward, and one thousand continuous swings… All in all Naruto had perfected swinging a sword in a good five days, but using it was another story… Yeah damn things were hard to maneuver some times, but practice makes perfect.

Naruto's clones were learning the ways of silent killing, half practicing memorizing points of fatal sword blows, Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, kidney, heart, the subclavien artery. The other half were learning how to move about in the mist without being noticed while noticing them at the same time… It was a bit frustrating, but the clones in the mist were meant to fight each other, while learning how to fight in the mist yet gain experience at the same time… Yes clones rule.

Kisame watched in amazement as every Naruto did everything with accuracy and precision… This kid was determined and had hope yet to become one of the strongest to walk the earth…. The Sharingan was a damn plus too, _'Wonder how long it'll take him to the jutsu…' _

The real Naruto was receiving information from the dying clones and working on the exercises at the same time… It felt really weird, trying to concentrate on one thing and not the other, but oh well he was semi used to it now. Five hours later he was released to lunch, which Naruto always spent with Deidaara.

"Gaki… Damnit brat I told you not to add the fish till after the vegetables were fried. You never listen and yet you expect to learn how to cook… Damn." Naruto was trying not to laugh at Deidaara for turning so red, "Well Sensei the vegetables looked cooked enough so why not?" Deidaara shook his head… Sell I've never tried it like that but hell whatever you fucked up already anyways."

They spent the next twenty minutes experimenting this new type of dish… Fish Vegetable… "Wow… It looks so good…" Naruto was staring at the fish on the plate, so juicy, so luscious, so for his belly… "You know it really does… Well try it first since you made it." Naruto dug into it in the blink of an eye…. His eyes sparkled as the food entered his mouth… 'Its like…. Heaven!!' After the first came the second, then he was done with his… Deidaara stared at him for a bit, "How was it?" Naruto grinned a bit, "Perfect."

Yes it was perfect… How the juices from the not fully cooked vegetables leaked into the fish as it cooked, releasing the vegetable juice while eating the fish, yet it still had its fish taste… perfect dish. Deidaara stared at it for a second longer and finally took a bite, "Oh my.. Oh my…. Oh my HIDANS GOD!!!! Its AWESOME!!!" Minutes later the two had eaten six plates each and were happily chatting away.

"So Naruto… You never did tell me why you left Konoha… Care to share your reason?" Naruto gave him a glance and nodded.

"Well I hated my village since the day I could first read faces…. They would just plain out hate me so why not hate right back, that's how it felt for me. Then the damn sensei's

Of mine were so full of shit that I finally got fed up, I didn't even get trained right ever, while that Uchiha got all the attention I was tossed aside like trash… I mean I did learn one powerful technique, but Sasuke learned more from Kakashi." Naruto looked sad for a bit and drooped his head, "And my so called friend didn't treat me like a friend at all…. Hitting me, taking advantage of me, doing things to put me down and shun me… Yet I did not want to fight them, I didn't hate them. They were not there for me at all, and after a while I began to notice it and I snapped when my _Supposed_ first love defended the guy that hurt her in the first place… What a bitch." Naruto looked up to Deidaara's eyes and smiled, "I gave you the soft side to my story… there's more, but for another time now its your turn."

"Why I left huh… My village… Iwa, well they didn't treat me like a shinobi at all, they would send me on missions that were near impossible to complete, like if they wanted me dead, and once I thought I was going to die… But that's not the reason why I left, no, It was because on a mission my team got intercepted by ten RAIN, (ANBU from rain), and one of my men got captured." Deidaara seemed to space out for a bit, "Then when we finally beat the nine left me and my partner left to retrieve him at the cost of the mission, but when I got there and defeated his capturer he threw a fit about the priority of the mission and when we got back the council tried to have me and my teammate executed… He stayed to pay for his so called _Betrayal_, but I didn't I left and met up with Akatsuki a few years back." Naruto nodded in understanding and stood up.

"Well it's time for my training with Itachi-Sensei… laters Deidaara-Sensei." With that he was gone in a plume of smoke… _'Kids going to be a legend someday…' _

Naruto arrived to the place of his training to see Itachi standing there clutching some kind of scroll. Itachi turned to look at him, "Gomen Naruto-Kun, but it seems that Kisame and I will be leaving on this mission a bit early.. So I'm going to write out your training schedule right now… So just do your exercises and come back to me when your done." Naruto was a bit saddened that his senseis were leaving early, but started his exercises anyway… His exercises included one thousand clones climbing up a man made waterfall… Itachi had to find something a bit more challenging for the blonde so that he could gain a near perfect chakra control over time. While the clones did this Naruto had to practice on his '_Sekkendou'. _He had gotten most of the Taijutsu basics in the stance and strikes, but utilizing it without his Sharingan was a bit hard. Itachi had told him to do everything but memorize jutsus without the Sharingan in hopes that Naruto wouldn't need the Sharingan unless in need of a trump card. So far… It was near possible, yet Naruto would question why he had to do it without the Sharingan, while Itachi did everything with the damn thing…. The response, a chocolate stick of pocky was munched on in front of the boy… Naruto had then asked if he could have some… The reply to this… Go fuck yourself… That was fucking weird to Naruto, Itachi doesn't cuss or get pissed… _'Whoa pocky must be important than.'_

An hour passed and Naruto dispelled his clones, he felt a bit light headed form the info overload, but over the three weeks his mind had become a bit stronger each time he dispelled all the clones…. Lucky him right, no more info overloads that led to blackouts. He walked up to Itachi who was rolling up a scroll, Itachi looked at him and nodded a bit handing over the scroll, "That's your training schedule Naruto… I warn you that Kisame and I probably wont be back for a good year or two…" Naruto stared at him like he was crazy, "Why so long Itachi-Sensei?" Itachi looked at the crushing water under the waterfall and then back to Naruto…. "Because Naruto-Kun this mission will be very hard… and.." Itachi looked as if he was trying to gather some courage, "And if I'm not back within two… We are dead. That is how deadly the mission is Naruto, but do not worry… No don't worry at all, if I die just know it was for a damn good reason." Itachi turned around and walked towards the exit until he heard Naruto say something, "I wont cry Nee-San…" It was just above a whisper but Itachi still heard it… The word brought back a throat clutching memory of Sasuke when he was younger and he nearly fell over from the emotion given in such a simple word… "Yes.. Till later Otouto.." Naruto didn't hear it, and watched as the clouded cloak sunk into the darkness.

Naruto stared at the raveled scroll and then opened it to read.

_**Nature Manipulation**_

_Naruto… These next exercises will require a huge amount of determination, which no doubt you have. It will take you a good month or two before you even begin to grasp the feeling of the elements around you, but before you read on there is a square shaped paper under a patch in the scroll, what you must do is channel chakra into it and watch as it reacts._

_Reactions: Burns, fire manipulation._

_Soaks: Water manipulation._

_Crumples: Lightning Manipulation._

_Splits: Wind Manipulation._

_Turns to dust: Earth Manipulation._

_If any of these other things happen then it seems my predictions were correct, but if they don't then do not worry._

_Freezes: Ice Manipulation. (Reason for predictions: Your father was from mist after being run out, even though he did not have this certain bloodline active I'm sure he still had it.)_

_Becomes hard: Wood Manipulation. (It seems the father of your mother was not an Uchiha…)_

_Other reaction: I am uncertain. (Everyone that has come from your mothers side has some kind of outside manipulation.)_

Naruto stopped reading wondering about his mother and father… Then quickly got off the thought and opened the pouch inside the scroll. A small square paper slipped out and Naruto grasped it… He was a bit nervous at what the reactions would be, but calmed down enough to start the procedure. He channeled some chakra into the small paper and watch as it split into four parts, one part caught fire, another soaked and then froze, another crumpled, the other hardened then turned to dust. Naruto caught every reaction and fell onto his butt getting into an Indian style… Lightning, Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, Wood, and Ice… What was wrong with his family….

Even though Naruto did not know who they were Itachi did… His father, the Yondaime Hokage who had come from mist after the start of the civil war was found on the border of fire country at the age of seven… He seemed beaten, bruised, and near dead… He later explained that the civil war was about trying to get all families with bloodlines out, and his mother sent him off running when she was told by a friend that they were coming for them, she sent him off and stayed to fight them off long enough for her only child to get out of there safely… Yondaime ran for days straight crying and using resolve to continue.. For his mother… For her sake he had to do it. Then when he fell to his knees from exhaustion he awoke in a hospital bed surrounded by people with white clothes on… they were watching him intently but he did not care, he got up and stared right at a man in what looked like his thirties…

The man wore long white robes and a large white hat that had the Kanji for Fire Shadow… a kage? Maybe, but he didn't care right now, "Where am I?" The Hokage smiled at the blonde haired boy and replied, "You are in Konoha young man, but before I answer any questions you must answer some for me… Where are you from and what is your name?" The blonde looked at him, "Names Minato Namikaze… from Kirigakure…" The man only nodded, "Then what are you doing way out here?" The blonde held back his tears but couldn't, then tears sprung from his light blue eyes, "My… my.. Mom sent me away when _they_ came to try and kill us… I… I ran as fast as I.. as fast as I…" He burst into tears, but the Hokage got the point… '_Civil war then…'_ The hokage gave off a grim aura, a boy so young getting put through such pain, and now the boy was here with him… "Minato-Kun… Do not worry my boy… I will have someone watch over you and you can live here in Konoha." The blonde looked up crying and smiling.. He nodded and that was how it came to be known that Minato Namikaze became one of the greatest ninja to ever walk on the earths surface.

His mother was a mystery to him, but he had a hunch that she was a descendant of the first and second… Madara Uchiha had a sister in which the first took a liking too… Their daughter was the mother to Tomoko Uchiha… A prodigy that he passed up, it was heard that she had the elements of lightning, fire, and water.. Pass on the traights why don't you?

That was all Itachi knew, but the rest would be for Naruto to find out. The blonde sure as hell deserved it after the life he was put through… Not a life that a kid should be put through… hell not a life that a grown man would want to be put through, but that was Naruto's curse… And everyone had a curse.

Naruto then continued to read from the scroll.

_To master your manipulation/manipulations, your going to have to work extremely hard and long… What you must do everyday in training is create one thousand clones to work on EACH element. It may seem like a lot, but that's why we worked on your reserves for so long already, you should be able to create a good ten thousand clones now, if not more. _

_Order the clones to try and manipulate the elements around them, an example: The waterfall I created, send one thousand to try and control the water by using a soft chakra… You'll know the difference between your normal chakra and your elemental quite easily, but to focus on it you must be prepared to meditate… till you feel the element around you, you must pull it to you, control it as if it were part of you… That is what manipulation is._

_Until you have mastered manipulation do not read the rest of this scroll because you need manipulation to do the rest of the training… Till you master it Naruto, remember._

Naruto was confused so he reread it over and over again about five times till he got the concept. He was going to start today… that was for sure…

* * *

The two cloaked men stepped foot into the gates only to be intercepted by four ANBU members, "Do not dare cross this path into Konoha _AKATSUKI _scum…" The man was down before the rest could react… And when they looked into the men's scarlet eyes they were paralyzed… Paralyzed with fear that could not be broken, '_Only two men in this world have those… those __**Eyes**__..' _

* * *

Two years passed and Naruto had grown considerably. His hair lengthened to a medium sized ponytail…. It seemed so much like Inoichi's hair, yet so different. He grew a good seven inches from the lack of ramen in his diet, and held a nicely formed face, but the most notable thing on him was his eyes, they held a beauty that would trap your soul into it. It held such wisdom and knowledge, yet it held peace and happiness. They were a captivating light blue that went into a darker blue into an almost black ring around the outside of it… Nice blend of colors. He wore a white Akatsuki cloak with the clouds on it, and a Katana on his back… What Manipulation wasn't the only thing he worked on.. Matter of fact he didn't work on them at all, that was his clones jobs… He went to work on his Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, he was above Jounin level in the areas. 

Naruto had mastered manipulation in every aspect possible… He was as good as the Nidaime in water manipulation, pulling water particles from the air itself, so good at ice manipulation it was scary… I mean the guy could freeze your insides if you didn't know how to evade it, and the Mokoton was by far one of his favorite hobbies… Create new types of weapons and attacks with his surrounding flowers, trees, grass, anything.. And yes he had control over it to that extent, literally in control of everything that was alive related to plants.

Lightning… It would come from nowhere, fire… You were already burnt to a crisp before you knew it, earth, you were under a boulder when all you saw was him blink, and wind… Oh the wind was beyond scary… No if you were to be hit by his wind manipulations you would be shredded from inside out… He had gone so far into wind that he had mastered a _New_ type of Rasengan… A deadly Rasengan that mutilated anything and everything in its path, but this was just Naruto right… a normal blonde who just happened to contain a demon.

So yes.. Now it was time to commence training part two. After waiting a two years to completely master the manipulations he was ready for the rest, so he grabbed the scroll from under the earth and opened it with a soft click.

_Naruto-Kun… If you are reading this then you have already mastered the manipulation of your surroundings, but before you go on this is important. These next jutsus are a force to be reckoned with, but you must go in order from top to bottom, do not skip because if you do it could cause death. The jutsus all have an important aspect in each other, they relate to each other. If I'm back then I will show you exactly what I mean by in correspondence to each other, but if I am not then your going to have to…_

Naruto stopped reading when he felt a familiar chakra signature. Yes, his seseis were finally back, and were alive. He stood up and walked to the entrance of the training room using a high level genjutsu on himself to blend in with the wall, element of surprise was always best. He felt the signatures coming closer, closer, closer, there were nearly there… The door opened and in stepped Kisame and Itachi. They looked around the room and found it empty, "That brat is skipping training now.. When I see him he's fish food." Kisame was moving forward until he felt cold steel at his neck. "What did you say sensei?" Naruto was speaking in an all too sweet voice.

"Ah brat… It seems you've been practicing in silent killing." Kisame was smiling, "And it seems you've gotten better, I'm so proud of my student." They were both pulled out of their musing when Itachi grabbed Naruto's shoulder, "Ah Naruto-Kun I see you've gotten better at genjutsu too, you nearly fooled me." Itachi gave a sly grin as he pulled out a stick of chocolate pocky and munched away.

"Damnit still not good enough then, two damn years and I haven't gotten my Genjutsu to your level." Naruto was giving a small pout, "Oh well… Senseis.. How was the mission? Was it successful or did you two just suck so bad you failed the thing entirely?"

They smirked, now was the time to tell him everything that happened this past two years. They looked about the training area a bit more and smirked when they saw the open scroll, "It appears you've just gotten to the second area of training… Perfect." Naruto was a bit confused at the way the two were smirking, "And why would that be perfect?"

"Because any sooner and you wouldn't have trained at all… The rest of that scroll is empty, filled with a bunch of bull crap." Kisame looked at Itachi and smirked, "Yes… And its empty because we had to get the next part on our mission… We'll explain it to you right now as a matter of fact."

The three sat down in a triangle formation.

"Naruto-Kun… Tell me what every village has in common." Itachi was waiting for a reply, "They all have a different element for their use, like fire country has fire, rain has water, and lighting country has lightning jutsus." Itachi nodded in approval, "That is correct Naruto, and tell me what it takes to control that element?"

Naruto was looking at Itachi as if he were crazy, "Well you need to learn how to manipulate that element…" Naruto was thinking, "But what does this have anything to do with your mission." Kisame then entered the conversation, "Our mission… Was to steal every forbidden scroll from every elemental country.." Kisame smirked a bit, "And as you said… you need to know how to manipulate an element to control it and use it better for jutsus, so now… tell me what each forbidden scroll contains." Naruto scrunched up his face in thought, "They all have the countries jutsus that are either too powerful and hard to do, and they also contain jutsus that take manipulation to its max…"

Naruto was smiling a bit evilly, "Oh so that's what the two years worth of manipulation was for, but even though I have the elements mastered…. How would learning things from forbidden scrolls be of any help?" Itachi stared at him like he was crazy as he munched on a banana flavored pocky stick, "Naruto-Kun… Where talking about some of the strongest jutsus know to man… How can that not help you?" Naruto was grinning like a madman, he always did have a knack for powerful jutsus.

"Ok then… Lets get started then." Itachi and Kisame stood up, "Uh actually were going to go to sleep… Having to travel for two days straight to get here was taxing, but you can read the scrolls." Itachi pulled out a bag from under his cloak and handed it to Naruto… _'How in the name of hell did he get forbidden scrolls in a bag that size…' _Itachi smirked at Naruto's shocked face, "Mangekyou's just cool like that Naruto-Kun." Naruto then nodded at the answer… '_Ah that space time bullshit again..'_ The two senseis walked away leaving forty-three Naruto's reading forbidden scrolls from major villages…

* * *

'_When ones mind and soul are one they truly become ninja.. Becoming one with the things around them, relying on nothing but the air they breathe and the earth they walk on. The calm wind that blows through this world is a force to be reckoned with when it is controlled by one of these 'True' Ninjas… Just as any form of nature is. To be calm, to be collective, to be relaxed, is to be and element in its own kind. When one is brought down from heaven itself just to be recreated as one of these ninja… It is an honor that very little can say they have the honor to believe so of themselves…'_

'_An example of a ninja of these sorts was the forth hokage of Konohagakure… A man who was so selfless when things came to that of his village and people… Then came the point in the mans life were he had do the most selfless and shameful thing for a man to do at all… give up his own sons life for that of ungrateful people he had sworn to protect, but even so… On life in comparison to thousands was well greater, but with his sacrifice came his end, and in his end rose the next ninja of his kind…'_

Itachi continued to write in a black scroll he had picked up a few months back…

'_Uzumaki Naruto… A boy who is now at the age of seventeen, his captivating midnight blue eyes, and long golden hair holds that of his fathers… Such a reflection to gawk at, it is sad to say that this boy grew up in a life harsher than hell itself, and yet he came out to be what his father once was.. A selfless man who cared for all but himself. This young man.. I can compare him to a son I wish I had the time to have, or maybe a little brother that I could have respected… Naruto has come so far in his life now, three years since we returned from our mission and since he began his intense training.. It is not hard at all for me to admit the kid has passed me up in skill, and is now capable of beating me hands down… But even so he does not show it and show off his skills, its amazing to say the boy is a good six feet three inches. He is so different from everyone else in this damned organization.. As we wear the precious black cloak with red clouds, he feels the need to be separated with is white cloak and intermixing blue clouds. The young man has become somewhat of a role model to some of the others here at the organization… Just yesterday I experienced four of the members calling him… Uzumaki-Sama??? That is quite shocking seeing as how the only person they call Sama is the leader himself, what Naruto has done with other members to gain such respect is indeed beyond me, but the boy has completed over thirty-three missions in four months… And that is terrifying in its own right, I took three years to do that many.'_

Itachi looked up from his scroll to see Naruto meditating on the lake that was created by a jutsu Naruto created… Beautiful in its own rights.

'_He sits on his own lake.. Yes that lake that holds such beauty, in this cursed cavern were no light enters, this lake seems to give off its beautiful low colored green light.. From where It finds it source is still unknown to me, but it does not matter. Then the waterfall shows off its own light blue lights as it mixes with the blue on the ceiling of this place… That jutsu was so amazing and its aftermath was even more devastating… to create a lake that is this is too… there are no words to explain the rest of this lake.'_

Itachi eyed Naruto for another second and then continued to write.

'_Over these years the boy has made Jutsus that put even some of the leaders to shame, but even so Naruto still ahs not shown me some… Sadly I have to wait till the right time… It seems odd though, he sits there meditating, but he's been sitting there for the past four hours, what is he thinking… No matter. This boy has gained the one thing I despise about myself.. The Mangekyou, yes its sadly true… How? In the most terrible way possible, he lost a very dear friend a month ago… Yes that mission was practically suicide yet he and Kisame still accepted it. As they were being overwhelmed by Oto-Nin Kisame was struck by some type of weapon, and as Naruto watched his named older brother dying he felt an anger well that sent him killing the fifty-two sound Nins… The onslaught was not long, and after.. Naruto says he crawled over crying to his brother, grasping at him as the blue skinned man let a silent tear drop from his eyes.. Kisame's last words are still saddening for me to write down… __Don't die otouto… No don't die before you reach your goals as I am dying right now… But I die living out my dream, dying at the side of a man who will someday become the legend spoken by only by gods. No don't die… Don't die..__ I asked Naruto to show me the scene through Tsukyomi, and as I watched the scene as Kisame's last words were spoken not even I could contain the tears that then flowed freely… I too now lost a brother. He was a great man Kisame, a man of true honor and freedom, always so cheerful and humorous, and when around Naruto the two were a joy that set everyone right, I miss him even now… Goodbye Kisame.' _

Itachi's tear drops stained the scroll a bit till he wiped them away, he once again looked to the place were Naruto once sat, but he was no longer there… No he was by his side right there over him… "Itachi-Nii-san we are going to leave now…." I nodded to Naruto and told him I would be ready in thirty minutes.

'_Yes today we leave Akatsuki forever with our companions… Naruto had already told the ones he trusted that he defeated the leader and was ending the organization, when asked why he told them that it was not right to try and achieve god status on a place that did not deserve to bow down and kiss the feet of imposters. We were all surprised that Naruto had defeated the man name Uchiha Madara, but were a bit glad none the less… And on that same day four other members agreed to follow Naruto on an unknown journey, Deidaara, Tsuriyu, Reita, and Tsuki… So yes today we leave for this journey to a new start…'_

Itachi was thinking of something he thought he was forgetting..

_Written by: Itachi Uchiha_

* * *

_As once said before…._

Today is October tenth… The day the Kyuubi died, and the day a hero was once born. Over all this day was the day every one would reminisce about their runaway comrade Uzumaki Naruto. The reason of his departure was unknown to all but two… Sakura and Kakashi usually took this day the hardest, especially Kakashi. It was remembrance of his stupidity and lack of attention to those who truly deserve it. In his trek to train one of the last Uchiha he neglected the boy who would turn out to be the strongest one to come from Konoha… It truly sucked for Kakashi when his second student ran away after Orochimaru's power. It seems a lot longer to the two than it really is, only six years yet it seemed so much longer.

Yes… Six years since he had been back here, as he looked at the guard he began to reminisce in the past, but soon was brought out of his thoughts by Itachi, "Sousui.. Maybe it would have been wise to bring the others?" Naruto smirked and looked at the frozen guard, "No ani… I shall deal with this, no worries at all." Naruto began to approach the guard at a steady pace.

The guard was trembling.. The young man in front of him should have been Sasuke Uchiha… But the blonde hair and no the boy would not have been with Itachi no matter what, so then who was this Uchiha? "Stay away.. No don't kill me." The man was screaming, but Naruto did not get angry or anything, "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you… But you should stop screaming.. I want you to take me to the Hokage." The man was still crawling away, but stopped when he heard the semi-soft voice… It was so.. Honest? Trustworthy? Calm? Innocent? It was a perfect voice fit for a young man.. The man stood up on shaky legs.

"Why would you.. You want to see Tsunade-Hime?" The man was shaking, "I have come to join your forces… as have four others." The man was confused.. Akatsuki members wanting in on Konoha, this was something above him, but can he trust one of the most strongest missing-nins from Konoha to go see Tsunade.. Itachi might be dangerous to her, but this other man seemed so trustworthy… "I can get ANBU to evaluate you first and then take you to her, but until then I can not trust you to see her… " The man was waiting for death to come but it never did and as he looked at the smiling man before him he almost smiled back, "Okay then call them." Before the man could even call them though they appeared before the three.

"Halt Akatsuki scum… Why do you trespass on Konoha's la.." they never finished as they saw the blood red eyes of the two men before them, "Please don't refer to us like that… Its disrespectful." The ANBU was about to spit at Naruto till he saw a glare reach his eyes from Itachi, "Disrespect Naruto-Sama and itll be the last thing you do.." Itachi was stopped by Naruto, "Don't Itachi.. ANBU-San, take me to Tsunade-Sama, I have something important to discuss with her right now." The four men didn't know what to do.. They were no match for two members of Akatsuki, and Naruto?? How was that familiar somehow… Their only option was literally to take them to their leader.

The ANBU with a hawk mask nodded to the other three, "If you wish to see Hokage-Sama then follow, but if you dare try to attack you'll have the whole force of Konoha on you." The two cloaked men nodded and in a split second the six men were gone in poofs of smoke.

The guard stood there wondering what the hell had just happened… This was something else that he could brag about to the others, he just saw maybe a making of Konoha's Future first hand. Still he had that weird fear brought on just by the look of the blood red eyes…. Last time he saw those was the time Itachi was his leader in ANBU.

Tsunade was brought out of her thoughts of Naruto when six small pops were heard.. She rose to see cloaks with cloud designs on them… She got into a battle stance, but stopped when she noticed the other four ANBU, "What is this all about.. You AKATSUKI SCUM!!!" Naruto looked at Itachi, "We really need to get some different cloaks Onii-San."

* * *

**The end of Chapter one and the beginning of a story… I loved writing this first chapter… Took me a good three days, but please tell me what you think of the first chapter, it may be a bit bad or maybe good.**

**I hope its good.**

**Share your thoughts please. **

**Written by: Hypno**

Please Review


	2. Acceptance

-1_**Chapter Two.**_

* * *

__

'_We are two days away from Konoha… Why Naruto-Sama wants us to travel there is unknown to me, but it must be for a good reason. Just thinking of returning there makes me sick… My sickening family lye in ruins now and I am glad… their foolish ways became the end of them, but it does not matter now. As long as Naruto-Sama knows what he is doing than I am fine with it, he always seems to have a knack at making extremely good choices, and why… Just a gift of the higher ups I suppose. We have set up camp somewhere in water country, Naruto-Sama says it would be wise to not rush our way to our destination. Waiting patiently our other members seem to be talking about how Naruto will lead us to a bright future… With that I hold no doubt, but what will fill our futures? Pain? Suffering? Loss? Even though I hate those words they still cross my mind. Naruto-Sama may be strong and wise, but he is not kami and can not watch us at all times… Even so, I believe that he is doing the right thing in taking us to Konoha… for some odd reason I have this feeling that we will be of some great importance in the future. Is this feeling what drives Naruto to take the paths that he does.. Maybe, but for now I will make no predictions.'_

Itachi continued to look towards the sleeping blonde, his hair blowing through the wind as the leaves rustled in the distance.

'_I am guessing it would be wise for me to sleep also… It seems we may have a long day ahead of us, as a man before me said, One must prepare for the Unprepared, I shall miss that man till no end… May you rest in peace Harito-Sensei.'_

Itachi laid the scroll in his bag and stepped into his tent to get to sleep, _'How he sleeps out there I will never know.'_ He gave on last glance to the sleeping form of his otouto and stepped into his tent to be overcome by the darkness known as sleep.

* * *

Tsunade tried to charge forward to possibly kill the Akatsuki member, but found herself frozen to the ground she stood on… What was this feeling, this feeling of fear? Pain? No… This was neither, this was something along the lines of respect and control. But how? It took one look from this mans intermixing blue eyes to stop her cold in her advancement… Who was this man?

"Hokage-Sama… I wish to not be disrespected like that again, and if you will.. Please sit down." Tsunade heard his pure voice and obliged in his orders. She sat down in preparedness to what this man had to say to her, what would a man who was once after Naruto want with Konoha now? "Thank you… Now your probably wondering what Itachi and I are doing here in Konoha… I will give you your answer after I get one of my own."

Tsunade was about to attack again… Till she noticed the man was removing his cloak top… She watched as his unruly blonde hair escaped the cloaks confines and fell gracefully in that way.. Minato-Kun made his fall. She let a soft breathe catch in her throat as those… striking eyes caught her gaze again. "Wha… Why are you here?"

The blonde young man once again found a way to make her become silent… It was those eyes, "Your questions must wait Hokage-Sama, for I have one of my own." Naruto locked his eyes on her own, "What would you say If six powerful missing-nin chose to join your forces?" Tsunade was staring at this man like he was crazy, "What do you mean chose to… You should damn well know you need to have a connection to a village before even attempting to join its forces… And even if you could, I would not allow _your _kind of people join my ranks."

Naruto nearly glared at her, "I have asked you Tsunade to not disrespect anyone like that, why do you disrespect me…" Tsunade had enough of this man's talk and jumped over the desk making a supercharged punch towards his face… Then she got the surprise of her life when he caught it in his hand as if it were a child's punch, "You should not attack comrades Tsunade… Its not a good trait to acquire." Naruto stared her down for a bit, "And when you say we must have some sort of connection to a village to join its ranks… I can tell you I have an unbreakable tie to this place."

Naruto paused for a moment, "Why I choose to come back here I do not know, if its for revenge… or to help it is still unknown, and now that you know I have some sort of tie to this forsaken village you can ask your questions.." Tsunade tried to pry her hand from his grip and was awaiting ANBUS assistance, till she noticed they were not moving an inch.

"So your going to answer my questions now… Ok then what ties could you possibly have that could possibly even give you the thought or satisfaction of having my recognition?" Naruto looked at her with those piercing blue eyes and gave a soft smile, "I was once a boy who was used for no purpose at all here.. A boy that was only known as a scapegoat… A boy who had no life to live." Tsunade was near fuming, what kind of answer was that anyways?

"Oh really… Well Konoha's never really had one of those so how could you possibly be that?" Naruto's smile faded into a face that showed his disgust… "How dare you lie to yourself like that… You and that old man once had a place in my life. Till I noticed that neither of you cared, I was never cared for so I guess it is simple for you to lie to yourself." Naruto was about to walk out when he heard something that made him turn around.

"You know nothing of this village nor its leaders." Naruto turned straight back, "I know that they ruined my life before it could even begin…" Such coldness in the once peaceful voice nearly made Tsunade fall to her knees, "Na… Naruto?"

* * *

The Hokage's apprentice… Known by all now a days, she stood in her five foot eight heightened form… She had definitely changed, for the better at least, her breasts were developed to a perfectly round shape, and her tight fitting clothes were proof of it. Her long hair grazing her lower back, and those deep green eyes that would cause most guys to stutter at the look of them, yes she changed in looks greatly. Her tight fitting red shirt was outlined by a soft pink, while she wore that knee length pink skirt… Anything that Sakura once represented before was gone… She was now a grown Kunoichi.

Sakura was walking into the hospital as usual, today was October 10, the day that Naruto vanished, and the beginning of Sasuke's betrayal. Oh how she hated this day, it pained her so to see that she had done nothing for her two teammates… Not even one thing, for Naruto especially. Now the two were gone and might never be seen again, she continued to walk down the white washed hallway to then turn a corner to face a machine on the wall. She grabbed a card that was held inside the machine and punched a hole into the card then once again put the card into the machine. As the machine began to suck up the card she turned and walked down another corridor to her left. As every other hallway in this hospital it was white, she continued to walk till she came to a door with the number fifty two on it, she walked in to see a little boy sitting on the padded bed. "How are you doing today Horoji-Kun?"

The boy had black hair that spiked up in the back as the front just stayed in a unnaturally straight way. His eyes were of a pure green, much lighter than Sakura's own, his face had a bit of baby fat on it. The boy wore the usual hospital night gowns and began to jump on the not so comfortable bed, "I'm doing fine Sakura-Nii-chan."

Sakura cringed a bit, this boy did not have long, he was going to die in a day or two maybe… He had some incurable disease that attacked the muscle system constantly, but that was not the sad thing about the whole thing. No… The sad thing was that the boy knew of his fate and yet didn't let it slow him down one bit, he just kept smiling and acting giddy all the time, '_Just like Naruto would…' _Every time she saw the poor kid she could see a bit of Naruto in him no matter what, that happy attitude, that never give up attitude, and that damn high pitched voice. "That's great, now what do you want for lunch today?"

Horoji smirked a bit then bit back a cautious laugh… "Oh I don't know Sakura-Nii-Chan, maybe something like the last zillion times you've asked me…" And of course there was that serious ramen addiction he had. Yes… this boy was too much like Naruto for her not to notice, his eyes softened for a bit, "Nii-Chan?" She looked at him, "Is heaven a good place?"

Sakura was holding back tears… She swallowed hard as she tried to bring up an answer to the question, "Of course Horoji-Kun.. Heaven is the best place to be for everyone, and I bet they even have all the ramen flavors in the world." Sakura let a tear drop, "And little angels like you always go to heaven."

"Nii-Chan…" Sakura looked into his green eyes and was captured in them for a moment, "Thanks." Horoji lay back down and stared at the ceiling for a bit. She couldn't take it anymore, she bolted through the door, she had to get out of here, it broke her heart to see the young suffer like this.

She walked down the hallway shedding soft tears, and then she stopped mid-step. There was a familiar chakra nearby and it was being flared just a bit.. She bolted out the door thinking one thing, '_Naruto'_

* * *

Not much had changed for this jounin, his silver hair still set in that tact angled point, and his jounin uniform still the same. Six years of his life and not one thing had changed on this man… Well not anything noticeable anyways.

Kakashi stared at the memorial stone in training ground seven, he sat there in the soft grass staring at a name imprinted in the stones hard surface, _'Obito Uchiha' _Kakashi went through dozens of now distant memories, memories that were relived with team seven. Consisting of three genins that would someday hold an immeasurable title in the future, '_If Narutos even alive.' _Yes it seemed like it had been the fourth teaching them all over again, the stuck up genius, the loudmouth brat, and the fawning fan girl… Living reincarnation of team Namikaze. And just like back then the team was torn apart… For a different reason, this time the genius wanted power, the brat wanted a friend, and the fawner wanted what she couldn't have.

'_I don't think you'll ever be able to forgive me this time Obito… I once again lost something really important for my selfish wants.' _Kakashi let a tear fall down his face, _'I am a failure Obito… You were the true genius between us and I disgraced your name in my own mind… I said I would train the Uchiha because he was your family and I would be paying you back by training your own blood, but I only disgraced you.' _Kakashi was blown through the last memory of the now dead Uchiha.

"_Obito, we cant abandon the mission, its our duty to finish what we started and rescuing Rin would not let us accomplish that." Obito glared at Kakashi, "You really think that I care right now about this mission… fuck this mission, im going to save Rin no matter what you say." Obito was about to walk away till Kakashi grabbed his arm tightly, "Obito I'm in charge here alright you'll listen to me and that's fina…." He never finished because there was already a fist on his face. _

"_Kakashi… That's low… Really low." Obito was holding back a tear, "I never thought I would ever actually have to say this to anyone, but according to you.. Those who break the rules are trash." Kakashi was nodding in approval, "But those who abandon friends are worse than trash." With those words Obito began rushing in the direction of Rin, Kakashi had no other choice but to follow._

_Ten minutes later they came across that cave… The lights were out inside of it, but Kakashi could smell the smoke coming from inside. He saw Obito walk into the cave and he fallowed him swiftly. He arrived right by Obito seconds later, Obito saw him and smiled, they continued on their way till they saw Rin tied to a chair. A man was asleep by a wall on the corner of the cave. The two snuck up to Rin and untied her, they got her untied and were preparing to run when a kunai zipped by them, "Where do you brats think your going?"_

_The three turned and ran, Kakashi in front, Rin in the middle, and Obito in the back. They saw the entrance and Kakashi was about to run through it till he felt a push on his back. Rin was being pushed by Obito who had just unlocked the first level of the Sharingan.. He had seen the rock coming down before it was happening and using his last moments he pushed the two out of the way.. The rock gave and he was smashed under the rock leaving Rin and Kakashi to stare at half of his bleeding body. As his Sharingan saw them Obito let out his last words, "Take… Take it Kakash.. Kakashi take it… My.. My.. Sharin.. Gan." In seconds Obito died and the two stayed there crying at the death of the boy who saved their lives._

'_I failed you again Obito… I was selfish again and in my selfish acts I lost a true comrade, I'm sorry.' _Kakashi looked away from Obito's name and then followed a trail down, '**Namikaze Minato **_Fourth Hokage' 'You too sensei… I failed you too, I didn't even bother to listen to your last wish, I did not help him… I didn't do a thing for him, and in the end I think it is me who lost the chance at something great.' _He stared at the name, _'If anything I did the one thing you had told me not to do, steal ones things and then use them for my selfish needs.' _Kakashi began to see the chuunin exams and stealing Lee's hard earned skill and giving the boys only gift to Sasuke… A boy who betrayed for his own selfish reasons, _'Forgive me sensei… I.. I can still even remember the time you scolded me for stealing that boys hard earned original jutsu and using it against him.'_

"_Kakashi… I'm disappointed in you.. After you witness that boys hard work you use your gift to steal what is not rightfully yours, it disgusts me." Kakashi was trying his best not to frown, "Don't do it again Kakashi… Its not right, its just not right.' _

That face he gave him sure was filled with disappointment and it haunted Kakashi till today, to be looked down on by the greatest man from the village of Konohagakure. _'Goodbye Obito… Sensei.' _How long had he been sitting there? Oh just about three hours, and now he was off to read his book, that was until he felt _his _chakra. _'Naruto?'_

_

* * *

_

Itachi stared at his scroll for a second longer.

'_One day away from our destination… Naruto-Kun seems to be fidgeting while he meditates and the way the other four are right now is a bit weird. Their anxious no doubt.. To be able to serve a home again, and Naruto promises that no matter what, they will have a home, and that home will accept them. It's a bit hard to believe, but I know it's the truth… The truth that we can all see from the way Naruto's eyes gleam in the light, the way they give that aura of knowledge and hope. The moons casting its warm light on me now as I watch Naruto-Kun sleep… So peaceful yet again, but as always he has that look on that says 'Get to close and you die.' Even in his sleep he has a way to give people these feelings…' _Itachi looked up to the shining moon and frowned, _'That night so long ago had this aura in it… This aura of certainty. Yes… I knew it had to be done in order to… Ahh I cant write about this night… too grim to even bring up, the way the moon sparkles just as it did that day, and how the stars seem to dance in the night sky.' _

Itachi stared at the flowing trees, '_Nature… Such a beautiful thing, it reminds me of Tsuki-Chan in a way. Yes her natural beauty flows like this also. Those amazing green eyes, that long black hair, and that smile… It brings even me to utter happiness, and that's why… why I love her. Naruto confronted me about this last night too… Saying that I should just share my feelings with her, but I'm too terrified to even think of doing it. For once fear is present in my life… Fear of rejection.' _Itachi now knew all to well how Naruto felt in Konoha around everyone else… Something he never had to personally worry about. He was a genius who had everyone's respect, and Naruto was a boy who was hated for having a demon he had no control over inside of him.

'_Life just isn't fair is it… How Naruto even has feelings anymore is a matter that has no answer… I guess its just how he is, like his father. With a heart too big for his own good, but I'm glad he has it, it's the only reason Naruto is Naruto after all.' _Itachi began to roll up the scroll, putting it safely away inside of his bag. He looked at the tent that contained Tsuki and then to the sleeping blonde that lay by the campfire. He walked up to Tsuki's tent, then as he neared the door he stopped… He couldn't do it, no, he was truly frightened of her response. "Just do it Nee-san."

Itachi looked down to see Naruto grinning madly, "I told you that you were in love…" Itachi gave him a glare, "Whatever…" He began to walk away as he slipped a stick of pocky into his mouth… Until Naruto said something very… very bad… "If you don't do it… I'll destroy every single stick of pocky in this world." Itachi believed him of course… Naruto always lived up to what he said, "That's a promise too." Itachi dropped the vanilla stick and like a robot marched back to the tent flipping open the flap…

* * *

There were two soft _pops _in the Hokage's office as she uttered that name, _"Naruto?" _Two images appeared before the blonde man, one of pink, and another of gray. He stared them down, the two of them not knowing what to say, but Naruto didn't even try to notice them continuing his way towards Tsunade. She was on her knees holding back tears, "It really.. Its you." She was crying now, her tears staining the carpeted floor and Naruto continued to move forward.

"Stop crying…" Naruto was standing in front of her now, "I cant stand to see people cry so just stop." Tsunade couldn't stop, he was back after six years and he looked just like.. His father. "Please stop… Oba-chan" Itachi was holding back a grin, and Tsunade had now grabbed Naruto in the tightest hug he'd ever been in.

"Six years… Six years and not a word, not even a glimpse of you?" Tsunade was crying in his chest, "How can I not cry? I stil… I.. I'm glad you're back." As she continued to cry and rant like a lost little girl the two _Teammates _stared at this new man thinking the same thing, _'This is Naruto?' _A good minute later one of the two gained the courage to speak up, "Naruto… Glad your back."

Of course the gray haired Jounin was expecting some stupid remark sent back at him accompanied by that well known _Uzumaki _grin, but instead he received a heartbreaking look. Naruto just glared at him, not even taking his time to reply… Instead he coolly looked back onto the crying Hokage. Kakashi stayed there contemplating this, Naruto glared at him, but what could he have expected a heartwarming hug, or maybe some idiotic smile and remark… Well it was what he expected, but it seems that almost a year of dedicating no time to a student in exchange for anothers time could change someone's opinion in a good six years. It was then that he noticed the _other _person in that all too well know robe.

Sakura could say nothing as her teacher cried in Naruto's chest, what could she say? Oh hi there Naruto-Baka, how was your six year trip to anywhere but Konoha, or maybe that well known Sakura gesture… A slap in the face or that punch that led to pain. "Naru.. Naruto?" It seems that courage had once again risen in her stomach, well enough courage to say his name. She was expecting a 'hey there Sakura-Chan, want to go on a date with me now?', there was no hi's, no asking out, what she did get she didn't expect. There stood Itachi in front of her… His full height compared to hers put into a good view, his red eyes blazing in anger… But wait, he wasn't just in front of her, oh no he was also in front of her old sensei.

So there stood Itachi, in front of the tall scarecrow and the blooming pink flower, "Do not speak to Naruto-Sama unless he speaks to you." The tow in front of him froze… '_Naruto-Sama..'_ That coming from one of the strongest ninja from Konoha was a feature of its own kind… It left them thinking though… just who was Uzumaki Naruto now?

Naruto completely ignored the two by him and focused on his so called self proclaimed mother, "Oba-Chan… Stop crying now." His voice was just too perfect, the way it released those words oh so softly, she couldn't help but look up of course… He was taller than her now.. It made her think of his younger life.. Always so happy and jumpy, and here he stood calm and collected, so much can change in half a decade.

"I'm.. I'm sorry Naruto-Kun, its just.." She was on the verge of tears again, "Its my fault you left.. All my fault, I didn't save you when you needed savi.." She was cut off as he raised his hand.

"You need not apologize Oba-Chan, there was nothing you could have done to help me then, but now I do need your help." There was a calm silence, "So help me now."

She stayed there leaning on his chest, "But… Why Naruto?" She looked into his eyes, "Why come back to what threw you out in the first place?" Naruto gave her a sad smile, "Because.. Theres no other place where I can say.. I was born her, so I will die here." Naruto gave a slight grin, "And to die where it all began is how I want to go."

Tsunade gave a small smile, _'He can still joke around I guess.' _Was it a joke though? Could she really say if that's what he really meant, well no one really can… So it was no surprise that she didn't catch that gleam in his eyes, no this was not a lie. To Uzumaki Naruto it was a shame to die were no one would remember your name. So he stood still as she looked at him taking in his looks…

'_those two.. The day they actually came looking for me… was the day that I actually came to them… Ironic.' _Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by a curse.

Itachi was too busy watching Naruto and Tsunade to see Kakashi grab hold of him from behind while he left a shadow cone in its place.. "Shit.." Kakashi held a kunai to Itachi's throat… Well that's all he did, because the moment the steel touched the mans neck was when a force that put him out for a week caught his head.

They didn't even see him move, yet there stood Naruto, on the prone body of Hatake Kakashi. Sakura stood in disbelief, while others stood in awe, "If any of you… ANY of you dare threaten someone like that in front of me again… I swear on my life that it'll be the end of yours." His once calm perfect voice was turned into such a cold venomous sound that it shook them all to the core. As he picked up Kakashi and threw him to Itachi he walked past Sakura back to Tsunade. Tsunade nearly grinned at his level of skills, but held it back knowing that it would seem wrong that she was laughing at the expense of one of her own ninja.

"Naruto-Kun… You say you want to join Konoha along with four others beside yourself and Itachi.." Tsunade showed a face of anger, "But I doubt the council will allow you to stay here… So there is practically no wa…" That was when Naruto cut in, "Oh they'll accept the offer when you tell them that if they don't." Naruto grinned, "Then some other village will have the power of six missing nins in their disposal… And you never know if their your enemies."

Tsunade grinned, '_That will get them pretty good.' _Naruto gave a small wave, "Well if that is all, then I must go to my friends…" Naruto turned and waved to Itachi, who in turn waved and dropped Kakashi, "Goodbye for now.. Tsunade-_Hime._" They were gone in a pillar of flames.

* * *

'_It seems that once again Naruto-Kun has proved to be amazing in his own ways. We return to Konoha and within thirty minutes he has the Hokage herself already in full response, and the council most likely backing this up in fear of a certain… outcome if I may. It seems that the day has once again provided amusement to the others and I. After I retold the story of Naruto scaring almost everyone that day, and of course of how Naruto's rather unpleasant friends returned to greet him… Of course we were laughing, but Naruto-Kun seemed to be In deep thought at the time, and now that I think about it… He's been like this for the past few weeks now, I'm beginning to wonder what all this is about, but I fear that If I were to enter his mind right now I would be killed by all the things in his mind…' _Itachi looked around the campsite for a moment seeing the still meditating Naruto sweating, _'Yes I find it a bit disturbing right now to think of what Naruto is facing in his mind.. For something to cause Naruto to sweat just from concentration must be difficult. I find it hard to believe that this man before me is eighteen… He shows traits that are only held by those who have been alive for a great amount of time, and I now understand why.'_

Itachi stopped writing and looked at Tsuki's sleeping form, _'It also amazes me that someone as beautiful as Tsuki is even within my grasp. Last night was the change of it all for me, she seemed to hold that light of love as I stepped into her tent. Yes that was most definitely a valuable night to withhold…' _Itachi found himself no longer able to write as two hands snaked around his waist pulling him back, _'And of course she's sneaky as hell.' _

_

* * *

_

Sakura lived on the fifth floor of a nice apartment complex, her whole _house _as she called it now, was amazingly beautiful… Yet when she walked in she grimaced, the light pink walls and sparkling pearl floors did not seem to soothe her there and it made her feel a bit annoyed. She walked straight to her _grand _room where her unusually large bed lay. Her white feathered sheets did not please her body as she fell upon the soft as silk bed… Feeling disappointed by this she got up and went straight into her amazing bathroom. There her amazing bath tub lay in all its glory with its water pumps and padded glass laying at the cold bottom.

She grabbed hold of the oddly shaped handle to the faucet and turned it. Immediately steaming water seeped out of the water pumps filling the tub up.. She undressed herself letting her tight clothes fall to the side, she looked at herself in the mirror smiling at her well formed body, then all of a sudden she grimaced… This did not please her at the least. What was it that was haunting her so? That was causing all these abnormal emotions? Causing this… _**Grief**_? It just wasn't her and she knew it… Only one thing right now could possibly be her reason. _'Naruto.' _

Of course the blonde was her first active thought… Its not just another day when an old memory would just return like this, but that's not what bothered her. Oh no it was not what bothered her, it was the way he ignored her and Kakashi, with such hate in those beautiful eyes. It pained her to see the eyes withhold hate like that, it was like filtering something so pure with something so gruesome. She continued to look in the mirror, her soft creamy skin looking a bit off in it as steam began to fog the glass. Memories began to flood her like some kind of disease at the moment she caught her own eyes… Her own eyes bringing back everything.

"_Naruto-Baka…" _

"_I hate you… Stay away" The punch connected._

_Those hurt eyes as she once again rejected his requests, "I'm sorry" That's all he ever told her after she hit him._

"_Naruto beat Haku… Don't make me laugh Sasuke-Kun."_

"_Naruto saving me, you don't have to lie to me Sasuke-Kun."_

"_Naruto leave Sasuke alone…" _

"_Naruto don't bother me right now, I'm trying to talk to SASUKE-KUN!!!" _

"_Your useless Naruto." _

"_Narutos whats keeping you down Sasuke."_

"_Naruto.."_

_**Naruto**_

_**Naruto**_

_**Naruto**_

Like some sort of phobia coming back after being dormant the most painful memory came.

_She ran as fast as she could to try to intercept the two deadly jutsus, tears continued to fall as she realized even if she did she'd just die. Then the blur came taking the two jutsus and rendering them useless by misguiding them into lifeless cans of steel. The sickening crunch of the metal was soon drowned out by the release of the concealed water. The sound of water followed by Kakashi scolding Naruto, and the her once again putting him down._

"_**DEMON!!!"**_

_**Demon **_

_**Demon**_

_**Demon**_

_**Demon….**_

_**DEMON!!!!**_

She fell to her knees after suffering the worst of the memories… She let the tears silently fall as she held her head tight within her grasp. After quite a few minutes her crying eased and she gloomily walked to the overflowing bathtub… Dipping herself in slowly as the water raised once again overflowing.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino always had an unknown respect to a boy who was long gone. She hadn't noticed until he was long gone actually, his always cheery attitude, how he seemed to bring everything around him up, those eyes so filled with hope and pride, that attitude… Something that no one else could ever duplicate.

Yes this boy.. No man was Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who saved Konoha countless times, the boy who trained till he literally could train no more, the boy who pulled off the most surprising things in life, the boy who had her heart? Why? Why did he have her heart for so long now? He was gone and she wasn't… Yet she couldn't get over it, even in her past she knew it. Not showing it though had it's downfall, and that was his demise from Konoha… Maybe if she told him he would have stayed, maybe if she told him he would have loved her, maybe if she just told him… There were too many maybes in those questions for her to continue.

Ino Yamanaka was a beautiful woman, her platinum hair so long and soft seemed to be the reconstruction of light itself, her light blue eyes always gleamed with softness, and her body… Oh how her body just dazzled everything around her, those curves that adorned it, that light cream like skin. But her body craved, yes her body craved his… His tanned skin, his own sunny hair, his muscular body… Well that's what she remembered of him last, the last she saw of him anyways. Now she stood there alone… Eighteen and all she was, was the head of her clan, head of her clan and on her way to an important meeting.

* * *

It seemed like they were going to war, everyone was here and that must mean that this was important… Because the only other reason they've ever met like this was because of the Uchiha betrayal and the Shinobi war, but what now? What could possibly be important enough for every clan leader to be in attendance to this meeting? They were about to find out as Tsunade stood up.

The blonde Hokage raised her hand high as everyone else present responded by doing the same. She put her hand by her side again and everyone else complied by following her movements, "Clan and Council meeting commence." Everyone stared in holding great anticipation, she sat dead center in the middle of the rows and rows of seats, she stood up once again and began to address them all. "Today my comrades… could be the beginning or the end of something great, and I want you all to listen to my words before… Before! You speak listen to me first." She gave them all a serious look that said just listen, "If you interrupt even once, you are going to be thrown out of this meeting.." Everyone nodded in understanding.

The blonde Hokage began to pace a bit, "Today… Today two of Konoha's greatest missing nins have returned along with four other 'S' ranked missing nins…." She saw some concerned shuffling in the crowd, "But I say do not be alarmed, because they have come for peace and a home to protect." She began to walk around the space of the great circle she stood in, "The two nin are none other than Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Itachi." She heard a few gasps but continued, "Today around one in the afternoon they came into my office brought forth by my ANBU, and asked quite respectfully to join the ranks of Konoha."

Everyone In the crowd seemed a bit tense at the information, "I did not trace hostility in his voice, and I could sense none from Itachi either.." The stares were on her now, "I have fully supported this idea, and before any of you speak now I have one last thing to say, "If any of you call Naruto-San a '_Demon'_ in my presence you will have no say in this matter, now I want you all from alphabetical order give me your idea of this." One at a time men and women began to give their opinions, and at the very end of the list was the council itself, consisting of those old buffoons. All three of their answers were absolutely not, and they were shocked to see Tsunade smirk, "See… I see that most of you did not support this, and Naruto-San warned me of this…"

Everyone in the crowd was listening quite intensely as she spoke each word, "See he told me that if they chose not to because of the Uchiha then you must forget about that, if the reason was the demon inside him… The demon exists no more." Now the gasps were louder, but they were given no time to speak, "And he also said if you did not accept… then there were plenty of other villages that would accept six extremely powerful ninja within their ranks, and god knows if that village is hostile towards us." She smirked as many of the crowd began to squirm, then her attention befell that of a man within the crowd. It was Aburame Shino..

"You say Naruto-San is strong yet you have not seen him fight." She smirked, "Oh I may not have seen him fight in combat, but I saw him stop one of my punches without even trying, and he also took out Kakashi for threatening the Uchiha within the blink of an eye." She looked Shino in the eye now, "Itachi even calls him Naruto-Sama…" Now the crowd was dumbstruck, "But that is not all, from what I see, he could most definitely defeat me now…" The crowd was now beginning to rethink the offer, until an old voice interrupted them.

Homaru spoke in that old rotten voice she owned, "You say so much, but why should we trust them?" Tsunade looked away for a couple of seconds, "Because if they were lying I'd most likely be dead." Naruto could have killed her right there if he chose to, but he did not so he was not a threat.

Another hand rose within the crowd, Tsunade nodded towards the man, "I say we accept, we not only get six strong members, but we also get the Sharingan within our grasp once more." There were many shouts of hai, then mostly everyone was nodding, "I agree." the voice belonged to none other than Danzo.

After his reply the room was filled with loud hais, Tsunade smirked, "Then since we have agreed to this… Meeting adjourned."

Thirty minutes later she walked into her office to see that blonde hair sticking up from behind her chair, "I take it that they agreed then… Oba-Chan."

* * *

'_Naruto-Kun has just arrived back from Konoha, he says that they agree, but now what? I do not know, we are on our way as I write, he says we will be staying at a hotel not far from the Hokage's tower, but that's all the info we received at the time.' _Itachi eyed the walking Namikaze and smirked, _'He has once again proved that he is a master at everything there is to master. He gained a new ally, a new home, and maybe new friends in one night… That's more than I could possibly do in months. So yes now we reach the gates were ANBU wait for us. I must stop writing here in order to greet them…' _Itachi stuffed the scroll in his pouch and stopped in front of the ANBU… Holding out his hand.

* * *

Ino sat on her bed thinking hard of all the things she had heard. Naruto was back, he brought five others, he was stronger than Tsunade possibly, and he was here to stay. What could this mean? What would she do now? Could she tell him of her feelings, or maybe tell him something? No… this was all too hard to accept right now. It was great that he was back and all, but what if he's married… Or has a girlfriend? Then what, then what would she do? Here she was sitting there thinking of the blonde young man when she hasn't even seen him yet. Was he short and thing, fat and ugly, tall and muscular. She was getting the chills just thinking about these things.

She was in such deep thought that she didn't hear the first few knocks at her door, then the knocking got louder and she fell off her bed from the surprise of the suddenness of the noise. She got up quickly brushing away the imaginary dust from her shoulders and she walked to the door. She unlatched the lock and opened up the door to see a messy mop of bubble gum pink hair.

Sakura's tears were a shock to the blonde as she saw the streams running down her friends face, "What's wrong Sakura?" Sakura ran in, "Sakura?" The girl was lying on the bed sheets obscuring her face from Ino's view… "Sakura whats wrong?"

The girls tearful face looked up to stare in her friends light blue eyes, "Its… Its Naruto." Her hurt cries were causing her to practically screech out the words, "He's.. back." Ino was smiling, _'Well that's good.. Thought she was going to say something like I'm pregnant.' _Ino came closer to her pink haired friend, "Yeah and?"

Sakura's cries gained in volume, "He's… He ignored me and Kaka… Kakashi.. Sensei in Tsunade's office as if we were trash." Ino gained a worried look, "And why would he do that?" Sakura looked up, worry written all over her face, guilt tracing those extravagant eyes, "Because….. It was our fault." Ino didn't understand.. What was their fault, "What?" Sakura tried to stop crying, "It was our fault he.. He.. He left." Ino didn't understand, how could it be their fault?

"Sakura you make no sense." She sat next to her friend, "Theres no way you could make Naruto leave, he did it on his own accord so don't sulk." Sakura looked up at her, her once pure eyes were shrouded by red, "No.. NO ITS ALL MY FAULT!" Ino was shocked by the outburst, "We made him leave… All of us… Every villager, every person within these walls." She paused and began in a whisper, ".. _Even me,_ I was the worst… I threw him like trash, treated him like trash, and left him like he was trash."

Ino didn't understand what she was talking about, "Sakura? What are you saying?" Sakura all of a sudden became interested on a spot on the floor, "Theres a story to all of this Ino… And I think I need to share it." For the next hour she told Ino the story of team seven… Of Naruto… Of his hell with them.

It was at the end of that hour that Ino saw Naruto's true reasons… His true feelings towards how they treated him, how life was as a boy with no family, no friends… No love. "Sa.. Sakura… Why? Why do something like that?" Ino was holding tears, this story… the story was too much to think about, to put herself in those situations, it was too much. She noticed Sakura's hurt coming back, "No.. No Sakura forget about this… it's the past, let it go." Sakura looked at her blonde friend and smiled, "I would if it was that easy." Ino nodded in understanding, and the next thirty minutes were spent in recognition to Naruto's life.


	3. Friend or Foe?

-1Hyuuga Neji was far from weak, yet that feeling he felt when looking into the eyes of his long lost rival sparked fear into him. The fear was not normal, no normal was a far cry from the feeling he felt, that feeling of being meek, weak, and so utterly useless. All that just by seeing the mans entrancing eyes. Was this man the same boy from six years past, or was this man a formation of what Konoha left behind as trash. He was hoping that it was the latter… Having to fight Naruto didn't seem to appease to Neji much, was it the fear or that feeling?

The Hyuuga had went from heart throbbing young boy, to heart stopping young man. His brilliant black hair always had that shine to it, and the white kimono that he always wore matched its brilliance yet showed that unattainable elegance that very few had. His silver eyes shining in the moonlight as he stared out the sparkling window. Nothing had changed for Neji in the past years besides his skills and slightly altered looks, but no his _family _was still the same _stick-up-the-ass _people… Then he remembered his loss to Naruto that changed him forever. How he was changed from that same attitude into this new attitude… This new attitude that showed he was truly strong.

The moon kept up its taunting height and brilliance as Neji turned away, he was now looking at his white walls. Oh how those white walls brought that uneasy feeling to him, almost as if they were keeping him locked away in a room with nothing more than a window, how it reminded him so of the seal that dwelled on his forehead. Fate…

_Fate… _Yes that was it, that's exactly what he fed Naruto then, and that's exactly what Naruto beat out of him. Ironic… He just couldn't forget that time that his fate was denied, how he was beaten by a _supposed_ weak boy, yet that boy was stronger, yes he was much stronger. He was stronger than all of them back then, just him being him made him strong. His determination, strong will, hard work, heart, bravery, _foolishness_, and yes that aura, that aura that fed you the truth in life, that truth that just uttered the words _hero_.

These memories so haunting and yet they seemed so pleasant. Just the thought of the past brought forth Neji's smile, that warmth that he suddenly felt after receiving Naruto's words, it was what changed him, what made him, what was to become of him. It was not hard for Neji to understand why Hinata fell for the boy, why she felt so strongly towards him, and why she saw him as her inspiration. Hell everyone saw him as inspiration after he left, Lee, himself, Ten-Ten, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Kiba, hell even Sasuke saw him as some sort of motivation. No matter… Neji had important matters to attend to right now.

His steps echoed through out the hall as he carried himself to the Hyuuga training grounds. Making every turn, every stop, until he finally made it to the training grounds. The place was beautiful, its small streams that ran down a small slope, that fountain that provided the calm around, the flowers that grew around the place, the ever so brilliant sound of humming birds, that beautiful lake that resided yards away, and that oh so soft grass that resided beneath his feet. Yet right then and there thoses were not the things capturing his eyes, no it was the Hyuuga heiress herself. Sending darting waters at speeds invisible to the naked eye.

Four years back Hinata had created her very own type of fighting… A type that she called elemental Jyuuken. She made it in spite of that councils meek thoughts of how it was not traditional, they did not see how her fighting style pushed her beyond the limits of a plain Hyuuga. Neji acknowledged her power, she had surpassed him and her father by creating many fighting styles and not staying bound to this accursed clans laws and traditions. She was the only one who knew this type of Jyuuken, she was the only one who knew anything besides normal Jyuuken, and that's what made her powerful.

Enough of this though… Neji walked up to the Heiress and stopped a couple of feet behind her, moments later the wavering water collapsed and she turned to stare Neji in the face, "Good evening Neji-Kun, what is it that you wish to speak to me about?"

Neji gave her a soft look, "Hinata-Sama its…"

"Neji please call me Hinata-San or Hinata-Chan, none of this Sama ok." She turned away lifting the water causing it to make delicate patterns in the air.

"Forgive me then Hinata-San, but I have come to tell you something important." He caught the sight of the patterns and smiled, they were so beautiful.

"And what might that be Neji-Kun?" The patterns changed and began to flow freely within the air causing the air to cool in the most marvelous way.

"Hinata-San…" He shifted his voice into a small whisper, "_He _has returned."

Hinata's patterns did not collapse, "Who has returned Neji-Kun?" Her shifting figure continuing the intertwining shapes and patterns.

"Hinata… Naruto-Sama has returned." Neji saw as the patterns collapsed and Hinatas body went into an indescribable form, and when she turned he saw the utter shock and pain within her pale skin.

"Nar..Naruto-Kun has…" Her voice became soft, so smooth and relaxed, but Neji heard it, that utter happiness and hope, "Returned?"

Neji nodded and witnessed as she stood onto shaky legs, her whole body slowly relaxing and becoming calm, "When did he return?" He looked into her eyes and smiled, "Just yesterday Hinata-San."

Hinata smiled and began to leave the training grounds uttering some last words for Neji, "Thank you for the information.. Neji-Kun." Then she walked out through the path leading to the lake down the large slope.

'_She's off to relax herself.. Again.'_ Neji turned the opposite way and walked towards the large mansion that his room resided within. Minutes later he found himself staring out the window once more, taking in the darkness of the sky and the beauty of the moon, "Do her well Naruto-Kun."

* * *

Aburame Shino was a silent type, one that was not easily bothered, one that's was secretive to some and all knowing to others, but the moment he heard the name of Naruto he was utterly shocked. That was the boy who passed all gods near unachievable goals, from what Shino could remember the boy was powerful in his own way, corrupted with nothing but promise and hope. Hearing that name just brought forth the very few memories he had of Naruto in the past. The Chuunin Exams, Genin Exams, that night against Mizuki, the fight against Sasuke atop the hospital, the fight against Gaara, and the time of his departure. 

Shino was not a man of fashion, not very close at least, he wore a dark green nose high cloak, a pair of very black sunglasses, and completely black Shinobi pants. His head band wore proudly on his forehead with his medium length spiky hair surfacing from its soft fabric. The man was a good 5'11 with a slim body well hidden under the cloak. Enough with looks though, now we go back to the man himself.

"Hitori-Chan…" His wife Hitori looked his way, her light green eyes staring into hers.

Hitori Aburame was Shino's wife, her body was slick and slender yet contained muscle worthy of a Kunoichi, yet she was not one. Her hair was a dark black that hung down her back reaching her mid-back. She wore a simple Kimono and delicate sandals. She was now looking her husband in the eyes, "Yes Shino-Kun?"

"What do you think of the situation with the six missing nin?" She put her finger to her lip in thought.

"I don't know what to think since I've never met the six, but if I were the council I would agree." Shino tensed a bit, "I would agree because I wouldn't want them against us in any way… Why Shino-Kun?"

Shino shifted a bit, "I have a reason to believe that one of them was once a ninja of this village." He was quiet for a minute, "And he was once a friend of mine."

Hitori turned to face him, "Then you have nothing to worry about, because everyone who has ever been your friend has been a whole hearted person." Shino smiled at her.

"I'm glad I'm married you Hitori-Chan." She gave him a teasing smile, "Shino… Its only been six months…"

Shino smiled again, "Six months of heaven it has been." They embraced each other for a moment, "Hitori-Chan… This man was a great friend once." They were quiet for a bit longer, "And I want you to meet him the day I do." She nodded in approval.

Shino let go of her and began to walk away, "I'll be back, I have to go check on someone." Hitori understood his words well, he was out to check on everyone else about this… _friend_.

How Shino knew of Naruto's battles… Simple, his bugs were handy for more things than one can count. Shino always had a few stray bugs atop of Naruto since the boy was a mystery to him, but what he learned of him was much more than he could take in at once, and even he knew that. So he did what he did best, he was always patient on the matter of Naruto. So the day of the Mizuki battle he was baffled from the information his bug gave him, the day he fought Gaara his bug told him of how Naruto saved the village alone, and then when Sasuke attempted to kill Naruto with a Chidori only for Naruto to start a Rasengan… Shino knew of it all, all because he kept a few bugs on the boy, till the day Naruto left the village, also leaving Shino's range of communication with his bugs.

That was the reason Shino was one of the first to know of Naruto's departure. The departure shocked many and made other happy, and some were hurt… Tsunade sent three jounin teams after the boy, only for them to return empty handed. Hinata had a huge fit and didn't emerge from her room for a good week, every rookie besides Sakura and Sasuke were sad. Then came the departure of the _Uchiha_.

He had not gone, but he had been told the story.. Sasuke had left with the sound four and a few rookies were sent along with Shikamaru as leader, but when they returned there were already near dead. They told of how when they finished their individual enemy Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro saved them… But Sasuke left by himself after Lee confronted Kimimaru. Gaara heard about Narutos departure, then he stormed to Kakashi and Sakura scaring them by threats of death. But no matter, the past is past and Naruto is back, but does the world know already?

Who was Uzumaki Naruto now? Why was he back? Where was he this past six years? Who has he become.. So many question that would be answered by the blonde himself… When all the ex-rookie got a hold of him that is.

Shino traveled the darkened streets of Konoha in search of the other rookies… His first stop of course was Kiba, then Hinata, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, Lee, Neji, and maybe Sakura..

Shino was nearly at the Inuzuka compound when he noticed a man atop the Hokage monument… From what he could see, the man had a cloak on and long hair that seemed to sway with the wind. That man, as Shino could tell, was none other than Uzumaki Naruto… Then in a flash he was in front of Shino..

"Hi…" Total silence, "_Shino."_

* * *

"GAI-SENSEI!!!!" Lee was rushing towards Gai at his greatest speed, "LEE!!!!" Their fists connected making them both struggle for dominance. They jumped back, and at ungodly speed charged once more. Throwing numerous strikes a kick went over Lee's head as he threw a punch towards Gai's abdomen, Gai blocked and back flipped over Lee. Lee dip a spin kick and nearly hit Gai when he landed, Gai grabbed the incoming leg and thrust it back. Lee straightened himself in mid air landing gracefully and once again charging with his fist cocked back. They both disappeared and when their after images connected it left the after image of their fists colliding, moments later the Earth around them began to crack from the force. A few after images later the two stood apart from each other. 

Their eyes locked on each other… a second passes, three, four, then they began once more. Their legs hit each other square in the back causing them both to stumble, they regained their balance and charged. Gai's fist was sliding down Lee's arm as he dodged the strike, then with strength unknown to many Lee punched Gai in the chest causing the man to fly back into a tree. Gai got up a little blood dripping from his mouth, he wiped it and charged once more. Their fingers intertwined as the two came head to head in a grappling match, struggling to gain the upper hand the two put more force causing their feet to sink into the sturdy ground. Gai was sweating now and was beginning to feel himself being pushed back, Lee felt himself gaining the upper hand and began to push with as much force as he could muster. The ground broke apart causing the two to jump back, seconds later they were at it again.

Lee was flying towards Gai with a plan in his head, he ran in circles around his sensei causing the dust around him to pick up, then Gai sent a punch at Lee's rushing head, he lowered his head dodging the hit, then used his free hands to grab the other incoming hand. He spun the hand causing Gai to do a sort of barrel roll in the air, moments later the man found himself face first in the ground. The man shed a few tears as he saw Lee panting, "LEE!! YOUR YOUTHFULNESS HAS SURPASSED MY OWN!!" Lee began to emit tears of his own, "NO GAI-SENSEI YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE MUCH GREATER THAN MINE, I AM SIMPLY KONOHAS AZURE BEAST WHILE YOU ARE THE GREEN…YES YOU ARE THE GREEN!!!"

The two ran at each other embracing one another in their arms, "Oh Lee you are a greats student my boy.." Gai pushed Lee back a bit, "You have surpassed even me with your strength, I am proud of you."

Lee gave a heart warming smile, "I thank you Gai-Sensei." A tear rolled down his cheek, "You have taught me better than any sensei could have, and I thank you.. You have become my father… A man who has earned my respect and love."

The two broke apart, "But right now Lee a past experience has returned Lee." Gai smiled, "A boy who used to run around with the brightest FLAMES OF YOUTH… Naruto Uzumaki has returned Lee."

Lee's face brightened, "Naruto-Kun has returned!!!" He began to jump up and down, "Then it seems my rival has come back to face me in wits, strength, and FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

They were interrupted from their little moment when two people entered the field, "Indeed Lee-San… Indeed." The two men stared at the black figures coming towards them, getting into battle stances just incase… Then when the two reached the light it revealed none other than Shino and Naruto.

Lee admired the blonde flowing hair and the shining blue eyes, "Naru.. Naruto-Kun!!!" Lee charged at him moments later Naruto was being embraced in a life threatening hug, "I missed you Naruto-Kun… Their has been no other rival around since you my friend."

"I thank you for the high regard Lee-San, but we must gather the others." Lee gave a confused look, "No time for questions right now, we have to get a move on." The three '_Once' _Genin disappeared in blurs leaving Gai there, '_Such raw power radiating off of him and he didn't even gather an ounce of chakra… This Uzumaki sure has reached a level of his own.' _Gai turned away and began to walk away form the battered training area to reason with his thoughts.

'_What shall you do now Naruto-Kun? Fight along side us? Fight against us? After the harsh treatment of this village you return to it. It would be foolish if you were anybody else, but you are Namikaze Naruto… The future of Konoha and the piece of lost past.' _He walked down the parks narrow trails eying the playground in the center of it, _'When you were just a young boy… No older than four I met you here once, you were being beaten by a group of kids. A true man you were, you did not shed a tear as you took the beating, not retaliating at all just taking your so called __**PUNISHMENT **__then I lost it, I went up to you removing the boys from you. It pained me to see your reply when I tried to help you up… That fear that relinquished itself in your eyes.'_

He appeared before a crumbling apartment complex, _'Watching you live here was one of my worst experiences. You came home with rotten groceries, you lived on a minimum of food, you lived alone at the age of three. How Hokage-Sama called that __Protection __I will never understand. I witnessed the villagers breaking in when you were gone trashing the place, destroying what you took as your only precious things, that stuffed teddy bear you forgot. How you cried after that, you cried so hard when you saw its ripped form laying on your doorstep. I could do nothing but watch you cry, it was then that my heart shattered for this village. A place a peace, harmony, friendship, that so called teamwork, all the things Konoha did not provide for you.' _

Gai continued down the dark streets of Konoha, passing every store, memory, lie, _'You used to walk down this same street, straining under their glares. Their stupidity was what overwhelmed them, how they would beat you down, nearly kill you. October tenth.. The day of death? No the day that this forsaken place beat a child senseless, the time when you nearly broke. Shinobi and civilians alike gathered to torture you and yet the Sandaime gave us strict orders not to interfere unless it got too out of hand. What bullshit. Even trying to harm a five year old is too out of hand yet he knew that you were being hurt, being killed on the inside, taking this pain, it was that day ten years ago that I lost respect for the man. October tenth… That was hell, they surrounded you and beat on you, then they burned you with jutsu, crushed you with more, stabbed you, it was when that man… shoved the sword through your beating heart that I snapped. I ran into the crowd and snapped the mans neck… And you still stood Naruto. Removing the sword yourself.. Not letting a tear roll down those cheeks. You gained my respect while so many others lost it.'_

The memories pained the spandex wearing jounin to no limit as he passed up Ichiraku's Ramen Shop, _'Ah here's a place that I can say Konoha's true meaning lies. You Naruto would eat here every day and not once did the old man and his daughter glare, refuse to serve you, or even attempt to hurt you. I was glad that even though you lived through this harsh life you still learnt how to live life at it's fullest… Fullest for you that is. It was amazing to see you sitting here eating and smiling like there was no care in the world. You were truly an honorable son to him Naruto.' _

Continuing his trek he passed the place of Naruto's last battle within Konoha, _'Here it is.. Your memorial Naruto, the place were you broke the limits of yourself… Where you began to strive to be recognized, where you defeated Konoha's supposed genius with your hard work. I was here on that fated day… The day those three ruined you life. It's hard to believe that my own friend would blame this battle on you, I could clearly see that the Uchiha was the one with the intent to kill… But be glad Naruto, for your choice you saved your own life… The council screamed for your head and your fate was to die here in Konoha… But you defied fate by running, running before they could come near you. Now look, you have become something of such depth that all of Konoha put together could do nothing to you.' _Gai reached his home, stepping up to door he looked at the full moon, his eyes let a small trickled of water ride down his cheek. _'You have become legend Naruto-Kun…'_

_

* * *

_Ten-Ten was a Kunoichi that trained any time she could, yet today she couldn't. Why? Simple, an excited Lee was nearly dragging her out of her own house for some kind of _'special'_ surprise. What could be that important anyways? "Lee can you stop dragging me?" 

Ten-Ten was what one could label as beautiful, her dark brown hair was mid back length yet she hid the beauty in it inside of the buns she adores so. Her chocolate eyes held strength, hope, and belief, and her body could be described as… rounded. Yes, her body could be held by a goddess from heaven. She wore a dark blue Chinese shirt with black ninja pants, and at her feet she wore the ordinary ninja sandals. All in all, it fit her perfectly.

"I'm sorry Ten-Ten, but I can not let you go for you must see the creation of the FIRES OF YOUTH!!!" Ten-Ten attempted to cover her ears when he began to rant about the inextinguishable fires of youth, but found it quiet impossible since bother her arms were being pulled.

It would seem that Ten-Ten never really had a connection to Naruto, but it did not mean that she didn't believe him a hero and a great ninja. I mean what other kind of person can beat two supposed geniuses and then go off and not brag. But what made him special to her? Of course he saved Konoha from certain hells, but what? It was him… He was just him, he had that power to change those around him without knowing it. She bared witness to it with Neji, he pummeled him and showed him fate was bull, he defied a supposed fate and reclaimed a new destiny. He was a vague figure to her, but she could still remember that sunny yet light blonde hair, those blue irises, and that stupid grin.

She was pulled through the door of her home into the darkness of the night, she could see the full moon up in the nights sky and sighed. She was never too big of a fan of full moons, and yet she didn't know why. "There Ten-Ten-Chan, look its him!!!" She turned towards were Lee was pointing to see a young man in a black cloak with blue clouds. He had long blonde hair and a pair of blue powerful eyes. She found herself glued to her spot, she felt a small blush rushing to her face. His face was sculpted to that of a man, he was tall, and he was the most handsome thing she's seen since god knows when.

"Lee.. Who exactly is this?" Lee nearly fell, "Ten-Ten-Chan you do not remember the boy who's youthfulness revived those of Neji himself.. You do not remember Naruto-Kun!!!" Lee had tears streaming down his eyes, "IT IS SO UNYOUTHFUL!!!"

Ten-Ten stared in awe at the man in front of her now, he was back, he was here in Konoha again, and he was standing in front of her… What could she say?

Naruto moved forward getting nearer to her till his face was inches from her face, he leaned closer… Lips were right nearly touching, her blush was becoming brighter. His head moved to the side, "_Hi Ten-Ten"_

_

* * *

_How did he get in this situation? He didn't really have an answer for that particular question, well actually he did, it just an answer he understood. It started it off with a 'Hi hun what are you doing?' and ended with her chasing you around the house with a pan high up in her hands. So of course his only option was to run from his crazy wife, run from the beautiful woman with the scary frying pan… it was the only option. 

Kiba Inuzuka was a 6'1 man with long spiky black hair that went beyond the length of his nose in the front and to his shoulders in the back. His eyes were the same as before, brown and ferocious.. They were those of a predator, but right now he was the prey. He wore the standard Jounin vest over a dark maroon shirt, his black ANBU pants perfected the dark colors blending them all in, and to top it all off, he wore a pair of shoes that resembled sneakers. "KIBA STOP RUNNING AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT!!!"

And his wife… Oh she was just beautiful, her long black hair reached near her lower back, and her flawless skin adorned a pair of two green eyes that you could just be stuck staring at for hours. She had a bust that competed with that of Tsunades and a quite large butt, but those were just the plusses for Kiba, because this woman was his life. She was so sweet and caring when _not _aggravated, and so great in bed. But he loved her for the way she is to him, she treats him like a husband should be treated, a damn king..

"Akamaru hurry boy come on…" And of course there was Akamaru, he adorned that same light brown color and malevolent eyes, yet outgrew his puppy self into a dog that reached to Kiba's mid back… Which was a good 5'1. "**Juujin Bunshin**!" Akamaru turned into an exact replicant of Kiba who was by now zig zagging between Akamaru…. He cut a left and Akamaru right, and when he saw his wife take Akamaru's path he gave a slight sigh. He was approaching his front door fast, and within seconds was out the house.

"Damn… That was a good try hun, but not today, oh no not today." Kiba turned away from the house taking short fast breaths and walking down the path to the exit of the Inuzuka compound. He was walking for a good five minutes when he finally saw the gates of the compound. The dark gates were fully open allowing the man to walk onto the streets of Konoha. He got a good view of the full moon as he walked down the lonely road of the market.

Continuing down the road he came to a crying kid, "A…Ano… But sir I need help." Kiba looked at the kid before him, the boys bright blonde hair and dark blue eyes caught him by surprise. He looked so much like Naruto, and yet that boy was already gone… "Sure kid whats the problem." The boy was in practically rags, his clothes torn, dirt smudged on his face, his hair dirtied by muck, his hands bleeding from what looked like splinters, and the smell of sweat was on him.

"My.. My mom is sick and." The kid was practically shaking, "And we need money, but I can only do so much… So much to help us." The kid was no older than what looked like six.. Kiba looked at him with grief all over his face, it was hard to see a kid in so much pain at such a young age. Kiba pulled out a bundle of money… It helped to be the son of the leader of the Inuzukas. He handed the wad to the young boy and set off on his way, ignoring the kids small thank you.

It was sad to see that a kid was suffering at such a young age, but that's life I guess. Only the innocent pay the heaviest prices, it was as if the evil conquered, and the good were forever in pain…

He was walking when he caught a presence slowly making its way to him. He stopped dead in his tracks, "You know its not nice to sneak up on people like that." He had a smirk plastered on his face.

"I know, but whats the fun in being polite?" The man behind him was also smirking, "Besides sneaking up on peoples my specialty."

"Sure it is…" There was a moment of silence, "You know I don't think I'll ever understand why you left, you had it going for you." He smiled, "You were becoming stronger Naruto… You were already stronger than all of us yet you still left." Naruto couldn't see it, but Kiba had a small tear adorning his cheek. "I don't think I ever lost something that was close to me the way I lost you man… You were like a brother to me, a boy who I could call a friend, a rival, and someone I could almost call family."

"Things happen for a reason Kiba." Naruto was looking at the starlit sky, "If I would have stayed here then, then all there would be is pain and death, but I left… I left and became strong." Once again silence, "But I did leave and I'm not regretful that I did, because for once I was appreciated and looked up to, I was treated with respect and as an equal." Naruto grew a smirk, "I have become powerful enough to say I can protect what is precious to me. I can say that I have gained a family, that I have gained friends, that I have had actual.. Life in my life."

Kiba just couldn't understand, it was as if the man were saying he had none of that here, "But you had that here." Naruto's face grew saddened, "Kiba… I had none of that here, everyone hated me." Naruto turned away from Kiba his back facing his feral friends, "My sensei, teammates, the villagers, and everyone… but I guess I cant say everyone, because of those select few that were there for me." Naruto turned to face his friends back, "I had a few people, but that.. that's not something I could take for much longer, holding it in me that everyone else hated me. So I left."

"Doesn't matter right now…" Kiba turned to stare the blonde in the eyes, "What I want to know is why the _dead last_ has returned." There was sarcasm written all over his tone.

"Oh the answers simple really." Naruto gave a small grin, "I came back to beat the hell out of a certain mutt." Kiba walked up to his blonde friend laughing, catching his height was greater than Kiba's… "And I guess the midget grew." Naruto laughed giving Kiba a small punch in the arm, "I guess dog breath has become uglier."

Kiba began to retort, "I'll have you know that this face is gold… I mean its everywhere." He gave a small chuckle, "Our friends girlfriends bedrooms, their mothers rooms, their restrooms, man Konoha all agrees that this face right here." Pointing to his face, "Is damn gold." Naruto laughed.

"Whatever…" He turned back around again, "Meet at training grounds seven most of the rookies should be there." Kiba nodded before giving Naruto a small gesture, "Laters… Dobe." and he was gone.. Gone with the wind.

Naruto laughed for a bit, "Whatever baka." He began to walk down the deserted path of Konoha's market.

* * *

Ino was very busy at the moment, right now she was nurturing her best friend Sakura from what was a near mental break down. The pink haired girl had calmed down some and was not crying as much, but hey crying is crying. "Sakura… Stop, just stop." Ino gave a sigh, "The more you cry the more it hurts, so stop." 

The pink haired Kunoichi looked up at her blonde friend offering a weak smile, her emerald eyes giving a light unreachable by the sun itself, yet held that dim insight from pain. "I.. I don't know why Ino… I cant understand why I keep on crying." She looked down at the carpeted floor, "He.. He's back and I should be happy, but I don't, I feel sad and I feel pain for causing him his own type of pain." She turned away, "I cant… I cant forget that I took part in his departure, that I took part in his leave. It was me." She was uttering the words shakily, but they were coming out none the less.

Ino gave a large sigh, it had been like this for a good few hours, her stating that it was her fault and she was at guilt, then Ino retorting with comforting words. It just wasn't working, Sakura wouldn't stop unless she took a drastic measure. A very drastic measure if you looked at it in her point of view anyways.

The sound of a hand hitting a face was heard as silence began to reign over the single apartment. "Sakura.. Your beating yourself over the past, and I told you already if you can apologize all is not lost." Ino looked out at the starry sky, "Naruto is a special kind of person, someone who is too caring to not accept an apology, someone that I appreciate so much because of his own heart its not funny." Sakura stared at her aquamarine eyed friend in amazement, "And Naruto… He was born a damn saint, the boy never once denied or insulted someone he cared about, no he stuck up for us and cared for us when we were in need." Ino smiled warmly, "So what makes you think he's different now?"

Sakura held her tears, listening intently on her friends words, smiling when she heard of the mans heart and determination, of his cheery attitude and patience, hell his whole virtue was being someone no one else could be. "Ino… I…" There was silence, "Thank you."

Of course they didn't know that a certain blonde was at the door of the apartment, smiling as he heard the girls talk of his past self, '_So there is room for apology in their hearts.'_ He did not move, _'Then there is room for forgiveness in mine.'_ He took a step forward to knock on the door, a few knocks later and the scrambling of things from inside indicated that they heard him. Moments later Sakura opened the door, only to pale, "Na.." She couldn't say it.

"Hi to you too…" He gave no smile, he felt hi was good enough, "Can I talk to Ino?" At the sound of her name Ino was at the door, she saw Naruto and felt the blush crawling up her pale skin…

"Uhh.. Oh Uhh.." She was stuttering and yet she couldn't think of a thing to say, "No worries Ino, I only came to tell you to meet at training ground seven." With that he was gone leaving no trace of him being there.

* * *

**Training Grounds 30 Minutes Later**

Everyone from the still remaining Konoha 12 were sitting in a circle at the training grounds. They sat, staring at each other wondering what could possibly happen now. Where was Naruto anyway? Not here that's for sure, then a slight rustle of leaves appeared and there stood Naruto. "Yo."

The Konoha??? 11?10? Who the hell was missing? "Uhh.. And Shikamaru?" Everyone's face became darkened, of course this wasn't complete, it was far from it, first Sasuke, now Shikamaru? "Where's the lazy ass?"

In the silent moment that lasted for a damn long time a single person who had the guts to even speak stepped up, "Naruto…" Ino looked away, a tear staining her beautiful features, "He's dead…." The word was like poison smothering the air with its acid like gas.

"How?" Naruto showed no emotions, yet in the inside it hurt, "On a mission two years back…" Ino was a bit shaky, "He took a katana to the back." Naruto didn't need to know the rest, if Ino felt he shouldn't, then he shouldn't. Of course he came to a conclusion that Shikamaru sacrificed himself for one of the people present, the boy was too smart to get killed by a katana.

"I see…" Naruto stood in the center of the circle, "All you must be wondering why I'm here exactly, so I'll explain." Naruto gave an malicious grin, "I have come for revenge of course!"

Then everything in their world went black…

* * *

**OOOHHH Cliffie… Bet you cant wait to see what happens… this next chapters going to be a hella long so don't be surprised if it takes 2 to 3 weeks. Oh be expecting one hell of a twist and alot of action!!!**

**Peace… Hypno Style ! . **

**And Hypno was gone with the wind…**


	4. What is Reality?

Darkness… It was a meaning now, how it felt. So cold, so empty, so gone. That's how Neji felt as the air around him became black. He closed his eyes, the last words he heard were revenge, so this must be the start.. "Kai." Nothing happened, he gathered more chakra, "KAI!" The darkness wasn't disappearing and this definitely wasn't a genjutsu. As he was about to try again he saw Naruto finishing the last of the Konoha 12 other than himself.

Hinata screamed as Naruto thrusted his sword into her heart, tears rolling down her eyes, blood trickling from her mouth and the wound.. "NOOO!!!" Neji felt his heart shatter and attacked, his Byakugan blazing to life as he rushed a stoic Naruto, he threw a punch where Naruto once stood, but the man was long gone and already placing a punch to Neji's gut and kicking him back into a tree.

Neji stood back up with a grunt, he got back into a battle stance and charged, "I won't even ask why…. But know this, this is where you DIE!" Sending an arsenal of attacks at the blonde man before him, missing every strike as the blonde moved with grace away from the soft yet killer blows. Neji's tears were streaking his face, but he kept pushing, he couldn't let this be the end of them all, no… NO! His speed began to increase as his anger kept on resurfacing.

Neji pushed an open palm to the point of where Naruto should have been, but the blonde was already behind him doing a few hand seals. "**Katon: Bachiatari** **Yari (Cursed Spear) **A spear of Fire charged at the already dodging Neji. Neji ran up a tree flipping off attempting to deliver a drop kick to the still oh so stoic Naruto, Naruto lifted his arm blocking the kick and delivered a punch to where Neji was supposed to be. He felt the wind building up behind him and turned to see Neji's fist near his face, with a moment to spare he had ducked and kicked at Neji's feet successfully bringing the Hyuuga prodigy down on his face. With well endowed grace the Hyuuga was up and charging Naruto again.

"You are in my field of divination Naruto." Neji began to attack Naruto "**Hakke Hyaku Ni Ju Hashou (Divination Field, 128 Strikes)**" Neji's attack came at lightning speed, his fingers attempting to hit Naruto's Tenketsu, but Naruto did something, "**Hakke Hyaku Ni Ju Hashou Kassha!(Divination Field, 128 Blocks)**" Neji felt every strike being blocked and was too frustrated to even attempt to mutter the number of strikes he was throwing. Neji jumped back after his failed attack, "Naruto… You're going to pay."

Neji stood up, getting into a Jyuuken stance once again. He moved his hand for Naruto to come, so of course Naruto went, attacking with efficiency seen by no others. Neji raised his arm to block the incoming punch, till Naruto did a feint, lowering his arm and hitting Neji in the stomach. Neji doubled over in pain feeling the building pressure in his gut. Never before had he witnessed such brutal strength, and yet here stood a dead last holding all of it. He began to laugh, "You know Naruto… Fate is bullshit." He ran at him full speed nearly hitting him with an open palm. Naruto grabbed the extended arm tugging at it with immense strength. There was a resounding crack and Neji's arm hanged limp, it was useless as of now.

"Neji… You fight with anger right now…" Naruto turned away, "You are not even a challenge in this state." Neji rushed at him again but soon found himself on the ground, a warm feeling running through his arm. He was being healed; then he heard the small pop, indicating his healed bone. "I don't like that the odds were stacked against you so much, but if it breaks again I will not heal it." Naruto jumped back getting into an unknown stance. Neji stood, anger practically flaring through his eyes. Neji dove in sending waves of punches and kicks, until Naruto kicked him up off the ground and delivering an spinning kick to Neji's side while in the air. Neji flew straight into a tree, struggling to stand up he finally pushed himself off the ground.

He went into battle once again throwing a Jyuuken type strike missing Naruto's heart and nearly hitting a tree, he turned quickly throwing a left kick to Naruto's torso missing by centimeters. He saw Naruto making hand seals and witnessed the last hand seal, dragon. Using his spinning momentum he charged up a Kaiten, Naruto shouted out his Jutsu, "**Gogyou Ryuujin(Five Element Dragon God)**" "**Kaiten(Heavenly Spin)**" A near black dragon emerged in the air attacking the spiraling Neji, and in moments the whole battlefield went black with what looked like… It looked like nothing yet something at the same time, the liquid, gas, whatever it was covered both Neji and Naruto. "Be happy Neji-San… Not many have seen that Jutsu and lived to tell the tale." Then Naruto disappeared from his view until he saw the already imbedded fist in his face. He flew back from the pressure feeling the blood dripping from his forehead.

Neji threw himself from the ground at hear a katon jutsu being called, felling the searing heat nearly hitting him, missing by millimeters. He got up on weak legs, shaking steadily and getting ready to attack again. Naruto rushed in this time delivering several strikes to the stomach and face, Neji was feeling dizzy, but he stood his ground taking his painful beating. In came a swift punch to the chin sending the long haired Hyuuga into the ground, he felt blood trickling down his face now…

But he stood. He stood again and again watching every blow hit him and feeling the full force of the brutal beating, was this how it felt to fight for those you care for? No? Then what, what is this feeling, this feeling of pain and guilt yet justice and harmony. I feel right fighting him, yet I don't understand why I feel this cool inside. Was it death slowly gripping at him? It could be but Neji wasn't going to give into it. He hit the ground once more after a landed spin kick to the legs. 'This must be it then?' His smile got wider, 'Time to give it all up for them.. .' His legs stopped shaking, his face became half serious half happy, his eyes held true confidence, and his body gave off the aura of pain. Well all this happening until Naruto gave a bone cracking punch to the man's chest.

Neji stumbled forward and hit the ground his knees were shaking as the body pressure began to get to them. He felt weak, weak in comparison to the rest. What happened to the prodigy? What happened to the man that would beat down the person that even spared a glance to him? He died that's what, here was the man who fought for his friends, who smiled to those that smiled at him, that was going to make it through this fight no matter what. So once again we find Neji struggling to get up, his legs shaking under the pressure, his breath ragged, and his clothes mangled. Neji got into a defensive position and Naruto came at him. Naruto gave fast accurate strikes, yet none landed as Neji began to block faster and faster. Neji couldn't explain it, but he wasn't complaining, this power could mean the victory. He began to fight back delivering several strikes that hit Naruto in the arm, but what was this power? Naruto's tenketsu just wouldn't close…. It was unnatural.

Naruto shook off the last of Neji's hit and coughed out a bit of blood and smiled, "It seems you're not a total waste of space Neji." With that the battle began once again. Neji threw out several strikes only to miss and see Naruto performing hand seals, they ended on rat. Neji didn't hear the name to the jutsu, not that he cared, but he sure as hell felt it. The ground began to quiver at the intensity as the jutsu's destruction began. A tiger made of fire emerged in thin air seemingly attacking Neji. Neji jumped out of the way only to see the Tiger turning around to get him again. Using his Byakugan he saw Naruto about to punch him the back of the head, utilizing the momentum he grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled so the man could fly over his head and into the burning tiger. Naruto landed behind the tiger completely unscathed, and Neji noticed the Tiger was about to hit him, "**Kaiten**!" The fire burned around the ball of chakra, revolving around it like a horse in a merry-go-round. Then it was sent out into the forest, burning trees, scathing the ground, and evaporating the river at the side.

"Nicely done Neji." Naruto began to walk up to the worse for wear man, "But you seem low on chakra, and that would be unfair if I killed you when you had no energy." Neji scowled, "You've been using jutsu after jutsu it seems, yet you don't even look winded." Naruto chuckled, "It's what happens when you train, train and work hard instead of living like an ignorant buffoon." Neji smirked, "I'm not an ignorant fool like I used to be, but I can tell you this Naruto… by the end of this either you or I will be dead." Naruto smiled, "Most likely you old friend." Neji turned away.

"This is it Naruto…" Neji glared, "This is my most prized Jutsu." Neji ran through a few hand seals, stopping on bat, "**Daiitokumyouou(Conqueror of Death)**" Neji began to emit a black type of steam from his body, then Naruto felt it, the unnatural feeling of death surrounding him, he looked to Neji, black chakra emitting from the Hyuuga, the power was too much. "I studied death Naruto, and I learned that there is a gate within the body that can only be obtained by being near death and that…. I have had the experience" He smirked, "Courtesy of the Uchiha, and I learned to hone that gate to unleash this power, and you will not be the one to live and tell the so called tale of surviving this." Then he moved, he moved with godly speed, it was almost frightening to Naruto till of course… He smiled.

They began to trade blows, Neji taking the predator with Naruto as his prey, yet it didn't seem like this as Naruto was gracefully dodging blows and blocking near hit strikes. It was unbelievable to Neji that Naruto could even block, yet dodge his strikes. Not even Lee was fast enough with his weights on to dodge, and here stood Naruto again, overcoming the odds.

"He dodged every blow, took every hit, and yet here he stands bloody yet fit… To fight till the end." Naruto was taunting as Neji pounded the spot where he once stood. Every hit was dodged, none to hit yet, and Neji was becoming frustrated… He couldn't stay like this forever; no if he did he would surely die. So he thought for a moment then came up with an idea, he flew towards Naruto striking the ground on which he stood, sending a shockwave leaving the blonde unbalanced, seeing this, Neji charged throwing a few strike landing one near the heart and saw that Naruto was on his knees. He hovered over the man a saddened look on his features and awaited for the man to arise to bow down to his fate. "Why Naruto… Why?" Neji had tears trailing down his pale face, "Why take them…. Why take my only family…" He looked towards the raining sky, "I hate you… I hate you and now you die. You die under my hands for what you have done to the innocent…" He was cut off by laughing, looking down he saw Naruto's body shaking, "Goodbye Neji." Neji jumped back seeing Naruto standing up now, "This is one of my favorite Jutsus…" He held out his hand, "**Tenkyuu Ankoku(Celestial Sphere of Darkness)**" A near dark purple ball appeared in his hand, Naruto charged ball in hand . "**Kaiten**" Darkness met light, and a new battle was fought, there was a roar and darkness began to overtake the light… "Goodbye Neji…" And everything went black.

* * *

Ten-Ten watched as the last of her friends was mercilessly slaughtered. She didn't know Naruto much before he left, but from what she had heard he wasn't a man to betray a friend, especially not kill them. But this is how it was; his Rasengan was mercilessly pushed into the face of Rock Lee completely leaving the boy faceless. It was a sad scene to her, to see a man as such Rock Lee get pummeled and killed in such a ruthless way, life was unfair. Anger began to flare through her as she watched her brother figure drop to the ground dead. The blood gathered around his bleeding corpse, becoming a pool of blood in a matter of moments, and it was then that she snapped, pulling out her sword attacking a inattentive Naruto. Her sword nearing his head, closer, closer, inches away, centimeters, and there was the sound of metal hitting metal, as she watched her blade slide against his beautiful black sword. The sparks flying in the air making the scene look as one of happiness, but it was far from that, very far. She pulled away from him and took steps back, there were tears rolling down her eyes as she stared Naruto in the eyes. She didn't have the voice to speak, too much pain, there was so much blood now. Anger once again arose in her eyes and she attacked again. This time Naruto moved with her, taking swing after swing, from afar it would no doubt look like a dance of some kind, the movements so graceful, the dance so flawlessly beautiful, the two in unison swinging the beautiful swords.

His ebony met her iron, they clashed making the sound of a gunshot. Ten-Ten began to put pressure, attempting to knock the sword out of Naruto's hands, but he was not budging, he wasn't even moving an inch. He then began to put his own force into the sword, making Ten-Ten notice the difference in strength between the two. She was already slipping back, her feet sliding in the dirt making her inch back. She nearly tumbled as he slashed back her sword, making a gash at her lower shirt. The piece of clothing fell, making her even angrier. She got up and yelled, "**Odori Kouryuu(Dance of the Rain Dragon)**" Her sword shined a brilliant blue, making its way to Naruto's blade. The blades met as her blade became water. The liquid began to swirl around them, spiraling and constricting, and at the top of the spiral a dragons head became visible as it came crashing down on Naruto.. Well seemingly crashing down on him.

The water dragon disappeared, leaving a perturbed Ten-Ten and a smiling Naruto. He looked down at were her sword should have struck and he held his sword. "You know that move has potential and could have killed me…" Naruto glared, "If you learned how to manipulate it right." He lashed out, his sword earning an eerie black glow, "**Hanafubuki(Falling Cherry Blossoms)**" The black glow faded turning into a brilliant pink, and as their swords collided his sword burst into cherry blossom petals, they began to swarm, coming from the sky, the ground, from him. She was trapped as the place around her became black; there she stood, in the center of columns of cherry blossoms. Then they burst, coming at her at exhilarating speeds, as they impacted they began to shred her clothing, then making their way to her skin. She began to dodge, using gained speed to escape the speeding cherry blossoms, she stopped, "**Odori Hyakurai(Dance of 100 Thunderclaps)**" At extreme levels of speed she disappeared, yellow blotches appearing at a certain place at different intervals. The petals all fell, and the sound of thunder subsided.

"Nicely done, you are the second to escape that move right there, but on with the fight." Naruto once again charged sending his sword towards her neck, she ducked swinging at his knee, he blurred, he was now behind her. Sword pressed against her neck, she felt the cool steel sliding on what clothing she still had left. She heard Naruto chuckle, but she dare not move, she dare not move for her life. She felt something on her give as what was left of her shirt fell to the ground, and she gasped… He sliced the thin line of clothing that was left on her top, so here she stood half naked, topless, and furious, "Couldn't resist…"

Her rage conflicting with sense she charged in sword stuck in front of her in order to stab the blonde in the chest, but she missed the part where he sidestepped the strike and put his sword on her abdomen. "See if you move you slice your stomach open, and if you stay still…" He smirked, "I'll kill you." He removed the sword from its place, "But what's the fun in that, I don't want to kill you just yet." he charged at her, his sword swinging in an arch movement. She put up her sword to block the incoming blade, but he feinted and put a small cut on her toned stomach. She ignored the gash and swung her blade to meet his in an X formation, they began to put pressure, his being stronger they pushed apart only for him to rush her. She met his blade, and slid it against his soon slipping from his blade and delivering a small gash to his side. She continued to swing only for him to block all the strikes, she jumped back and then he charged. He made swift strikes, and his form left no openings as he attacked. She began to sweat as his attacks got faster and stronger, was he holding back, who was this Naruto? She began to speed up to him, wasting her remaining energy extremely fast.

She kept up with him until he hit her set limit, he began to deliver small cuts to her slender body making her body ache from the newly made cuts. He stopped and looked at her for a second, she was naked, bleeding, and sweating…. Not a bad combination in a girl he thought, "You know if I weren't here to kill you…" He smirked, "I would date you anytime." She looked down at her body seeing that she was naked, and it was then that she remembered his past actions. Her anger rising again brought her to clouded thoughts, "Who would date a monster like you…" She looked him in the eyes, "When I'm done with you, you'll never date again." She charged, her sword in hand and a stoic look on her face.

She ran through strikes and began to do combo strikes, a left swing, right, up, vertical, and then she repeated making Naruto take the defense till he figured her pattern. He began to counter with a few swings here and there landing every now and then. She began to feel light headed, the loss of blood getting to her. She dropped to her knees and Naruto walked over to her prone form getting on his knees. "Is the poor little Kunoichi tired?" He got up and began to walk away, "I never knew that women were a disgrace to Ninja…" He looked back one last time, "They stop in the middle of a fight…. Pathetic." Ten- Ten had enough as she charged him, she missed by millimeters as he side stepped. He moved into a stance that she could not recognize, his sword was in-between his eyes, legs apart, both hands on his sword. He charged becoming a blur to her as his sword made a deep gash into her shoulder. She felt the blood run down the cut open arm. She began to feel its effects immediately. She grabbed the shoulder and began to heal it, "Oh lookie here… We got a healer."

She was low on chakra as it was, from fusing all that chakra to her muscles to match this man's speed was unorthodox. She could feel the light headedness coming over, but she fought the sleep, and weakness, she stood and charged him as he pick up his blade to meet hers. They began to parry and strike with coordination. The man was playing with her, he wasn't even going full speed, and he was still beating the living hell out of her. She tried to get faster only to find it was becoming increasingly hard, she only had enough chakra for about two to three jutsus… Maybe less.

She charged, her sword began to glow red, "**Enshoku(Scarlet Flame)**" Fiery flames burst from her sword coming at Naruto at speeds that rivaled that of Lee. They came closer and closer, then Naruto cried out, "**Arainami No** **Hyoukai(Raging Streams from the Frozen Sea)**" There came ice from everywhere, eating away at the raging fire, the last bits of fire dismissed themselves and the waves continued, they began to circle around Ten-Ten. Her uncovered body felt cold, she couldn't feel her arms, but she held on to her sword, for her pride, for her self-esteem, for them. There came Naruto moving through the ice as if it weren't even there, the ice opened for him like a door till he entered the ice arena. "Isn't it cold?" He then did a hand sign, "**Fyouko Fuchi(Freezing Abyss)**" Water began to flood the floor of the arena, making it to her knees, her mid stomach, she tried to channel chakra to her feet, but it just wouldn't work, "Don't try to float on it, you can't." He smirked, "This water comes from the outer ice of this dome, and it's purpose is to block out the chakra that the water surrounds, but of course it wont work on me since I know how to manipulate it." It was to her neck when it finally stopped, it froze… She tried to scream but she couldn't, she couldn't do anything now, but that move…

Naruto walked on the ice over to her frozen body, "Cold? Well this is it Ten-Ten, **Gyoukoten(Freezing Point)**" A thin freezing layer of mist began to make its way to Ten-Ten ready to deliver the untimely death, "**Odori Nenshou Umi(Dance of the Burning Sea)**" An unseen fire began to omit from her sword, as if eating directly from her will and burning with the desire to kill. The fire raged swarming around Naruto, surrounding the dome, eating at everything… It lasted for what seemed like ages to her, till finally it settled and there stood Naruto, practically unscathed. A tear made its way down her cheek, "Nicely done Ten-Ten, but goodbye." His sword flew at her, "**Tate Issen(Sword Battle of a Thousand)**" It seemed as if thousands of swords appeared around her, arranging around her in a column, and then they began to rain down, consuming her as she drew her last breathe.

* * *

There was a blood curdling scream as Sakura fell dead under the jutsu off Naruto. Lee watched as Naruto blew a massive fire dragon straight onto the trapped Sakura. Tears began to flow freely down his cheek, he couldn't believe this, this was not Naruto this must be an imposter. Naruto wouldn't kill a friend would he? Would he… Lee's eyes were overshadowed by tears, his anger and frustration rising to nigh unachievable levels. It was a sight to see. Pure anger radiating off of one individual, but then again it could be that after all the crap he's been through he can be letting off the steam, the pain, or it could be that fact that he just watched all his friends get massacred by a man he once called a friend, a rival, family. He needed to vent his anger out now, and who else to do it to than the man standing before you. Lee picked up his head, eyes staring right into the eyes of a demon in disguise, into a man who apparently had no soul, no forgiveness, no shame. "Naruto… Naruto… **NARUTO!**" Lee flew, lee flew at ungodly speed, striking faster than the eye could see, Naruto was taking the beating right now.

Punch after punch was landed on the blonde man, he was already bleeding at an alarming rate. Lee threw an axe kick, hitting Naruto in the head, sending him into the ground. The blonde struggled and stood a smile on his face, "Oh I like challenges." Now there are many things that can be said about that statement, he's crazy, idiotic, mental, insane, or just damn confident. So he flew too, he flew at the same speed as Lee, landing a punch into the man's gut. Lee doubled over and jumped back as he saw a fast kick approaching. As he landed he threw a kick to the oncoming Naruto, Naruto twisted mid-air completely dodging the incoming kick. He used one hand to flip off the ground while using the other to grab onto the outstretched limb, he pulled making Lee fly towards him. Lee felt himself sailing, and turned to see Naruto making a punching move, he put up an arm to block and used the other to throw a punch of his own hitting Naruto in the face. Naruto back flipped and looked up to see Lee flying at him, he rolled to the side to effectively dodge the incoming leg, getting up and getting into a stance.

Lee took a few steps back, getting into his own stance. He waved his hand at Naruto to come, Naruto charged at him, and they began to trade blows, each countering with another blow, there knuckles hit and then they disappeared in the air, leaving only after images. Seconds later they broke apart, both looked bloody and beaten, but they were battle ready, "You really are a challenge Lee." Naruto smirked, "Better than them at least." Lee had enough and decided Naruto deserved death by no other means than total obliteration. He charged in, going through Taijutsu moves in different combos, mixing up his strikes enough to confuse Naruto. Naruto was taking hit after hit from Lee, it seemed he did indeed find a challenge. He began to fight back, meeting Lee in hand to hand till the two began to feel evenly matched in speed and power. Their strikes kept on cancelling each other out, each strike blocking another. If one were to be looking at the fight right now they would be amazed, the speed that the two were moving at was unreal. There were a few blurs here and there, too many afterimages to count, and the intensity of the battle was still rising to unbelievable levels.

Lee charged in "**Konoha Senpu**." Naruto dodged to the side already seeing the move coming and countered with his own strike. "**Shippuu Handou(Hurricane Kick)**." He spun on his hand landing a hard spinning kick to Lee's face sending the Taijutsu expert flying to the ground. He struggled to get up as he felt a fierce kick hit his back, he rolled away from the next kick and countered, "**Kurogane Kobushi(Iron Fist)**." He delivered a power packed punch to Naruto's ribs sending the man into a tree, he continued to deliver a few hits to the man's body as he laid against the tree. Every hit Naruto would sink deeper into the trunk of the rock hard tree. There was a huge human shaped depression left in the tree as Naruto fell out of it coughing up blood as he hit the ground. He struggled to his feet wiping the blood from his mouth as he smiled, "Nice." He got into a stance Lee had heard of, **Sekkendou(Way of The Intercepting Fist)**. Hard to break into this stance without getting hurt by the user. He went at Naruto delivering swift strikes, none hitting of course, but he would not get frustrated, because as Gai always says, "Frustration leads to a great loss." He jumped back taking a deep breath, he began to feel around his surrounding, taking in the fresh air and feeling his cool coming back.

Naruto stared at the breathing man in front of him, "Finally…" He smirked, "Someone who can keep a leveled head." He charged, delivering strikes to the defending man, he began to put force behind his punches, speed in his strikes, efficiency in his throws, till it all became second nature at that moment. Lee was fighting a losing battle, and he knew, but why give up? Why not fight with all that you have? That was not the way things would end, with a man with no heart living to see the glory of everyday life, while the good at heart died at a terrible fate. Life would change from here on out, for the better, because Lee would give it his all, his last breathe even just to kill this man. He began to even out the fight, matching Naruto blow for blow. His determination surpassing his own bodies usual functions. This was how it was till Lee felt this was it… Now or Never.

Lee jumped back, began to concentrate on his task, "**Kaimon(Gate of Opening); Kai.**" Energy burst through his body, "**Kyumon(Gate of Rest); Kai**." More energy flooded the battlefield, "**Seimon(Gate of Life); Kai**" The energy was intense, "**Shomon, Tomon, Keimon(Gate of Pain, Closing, Happiness); Kai**." And all at once the Energy was too much for Naruto, he fell to one knee, but Lee was not done, "**Kyomon(Gate of Shock); KAI!!!"** The energy was now beyond visible to just Naruto, to the whole village if one were to pay attention, the dirt around Lee was flying, like a tornado hitting a hopeless town. Naruto struggled to his feet, struggling to even move, but he was up and grinning at Lee. "It seems you finally bring the challenge, _neh?_" Naruto's bloodthirsty grin got wider, "Seven gates just for little ol me… I love it."

The Eight Gates (八門, Hachimon?, English TV "The Eight Inner Gates") are eight specific points on a person's chakra circulatory system. They limit the overall flow of chakra within a person's body. The basis for the idea of the chakra gates comes from the body's limits on the functions within it. This makes the body much weaker, but it keeps the body from expiring too soon. By opening these gates, the user can surpass their own physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to their own bodies. Gate of Opening (開門, Kaimon?) releases the brain's limit on the total strain on the muscles, giving the user five times their normal strength and speed. Gate of Rest (休門, Kyūmon?) releases the brain's limit on the body's stamina, making a battle-worn person become miraculously ready to fight as if the fight had just started. Gate of Life (生門, Seimon?) is located on the spinal cord, and releases the limit on the nervous system, which makes information travel at a faster rate and creates even more stamina. As a side effect, the user's skin turns red, indicating an increased blood-oxygen level. Gate of Pain (傷門, Shōmon?) releases the limit on oxygen intake in the lungs, creating much more oxygen for the body to use. Gate of Closing (杜門, Tomon?) releases the limit on the amount of chakra released at one time. Allows the user's movements to exceed the speed of sound. Gate of Happiness (景門 , Keimon?) removes the limit on how much fat and proteins the intestines can digest, and releases otherwise useless energy resources, giving the user even more power and stamina. Gate of Shock (驚門, Kyōmon?) removes the limit on how fast the body can move, removes wastes from dead skin cells to feces, and gives the body a much cleaner system to work with, producing even more power and stamina.

The two blurred from existence meeting each other in afterimages to the naked eye, while the two were making ten punches in less than a second, it would look as if they barely made one. It was raw power that the two were giving off at the moment, Naruto leaking out the chakra of the Kyuubi, while Lee had his seven gates open. They stayed in the air fighting in different Taijutsu forms, taking blows to the body like they were flicks, the adrenaline killed the pain, and the desire fueled the emanating rage. Lee struck Naruto in the face, as Naruto delivered a kick to the chest. The two flew back flying through a good eight trees before pushing off the ninth in unison. They flew at each other, a blue blur, and a red blur met at the center creating a purple ball of pure energy. Inside the ball the two were fighting at such speeds it was insane to even the two of them. Lee wanted nothing more to beat this man, while Naruto wanted to beat such a worthy opponent. Their fists struck each other, shins, heads, feet, palms, knees. They were matching each other in speed, blow for blow. They were getting faster as they pushed themselves past the human bodies limits as there pores began to bleed from the burning energy. Lee could feel the effects of the gates taking place, as Naruto felt Kyuubis fowl chakra begin to burn.

They jumped back from each other, leaving the ball to implode and disappear from existence. "I must end this here Naruto."

"As I must end yours here Lee." Naruto got into a position as did Lee. They flew at each other.

They began their petrifying brawl, their bloody bodies pushing past even immortal limits, Lee began to prepare his final attack, if this landed then this fight would be as over as over can be. "**Shimon(Gate of Death) KAI!!!!**" It was like the world had stopped, Lee was moving so fast that it seemed that time itself was no more, but with it there is a price. Gate of Death (死門, Shimon?) opens the final gate located at the heart and uses up all of the body's energy. It makes the heart pump at maximum power and exceeds the power of every other gate. All the energy in every individual cell is used up, giving the user power well above that of any Kage. This "big bang" effect is only temporary, and destroys every muscle in the user's body, including the heart. Death is assured when opening this gate.

Naruto felt it the power of the dead, the one thing that any man should fear in life. It was as if death itself was coming for him, but he had no problem with it… no he still had his trump card, "**Roku Bijou(Sixth Tail) Kai!**" Naruto was standing in front of Lee, his cloak burning, his flesh covered by blood, and six tails floating behind him. They literally flew at each other, meeting head on and disappearing, they both knew that this was the end, their bodies could not take this amount of strength for more than a minute tops. Lee had to make his death worth it, and Naruto would end this battle or die trying. So they began the finishing moves, "**Asa Kujaku(Morning Peacock)**!" Naruto began his move also, "**Kaika Fenikkusu(Blooming Phoenix)**" The two attacks met head on… And the damage was devastating. 

The two both lay on the floor coughing blood, "You…. cough Lee…. I…" Lee began to cough up blood too, "Naru.. to I cough Goodbye old friend." Naruto smiled, "Yes… cough Goodbye old friend." The two warriors lay dead on the obliterated ground.

* * *

Kiba stared at the blood covered Naruto and wanted to scream, his body his mind telling him to run. Run far because this was the end of him, his mind was instincts told him to get the hell out of there before it was too late, but he couldn't move, he couldn't move as he watched Shino get frozen by a stream of ice. Every one of his friend's bodies were littered on the battlefield, and he was the only one left. The last one that would run so it could stay like that, but as he watched the bodies twitch from the nerve impulses his heart told him to fight, fight for honor, for pride, for friends, for love. Tears began to flow down his cheeks, this was too much, fight for everyone with what's left of himself, or run home to his child and wife…

They would understand right, if he died fighting for the ones he cared for. He witnessed Naruto's massacre and knew that he just didn't have the skill to fight him, so what now? Naruto began to walk towards him, eyes clouded by the hood, and he looked at Kiba, those blood red eyes, '_No… No you can't be.' _Naruto's eyes told it all, **'Oh but I can, and I will'** Kiba now knew, now knew that this was the end, the Sharingan told him the tale of his demise. Of Konoha's downfall through the one man that they abandoned, through the one man that they used as a scapegoat, through the one man that _hated it all!_ Naruto charged at the shaking Kiba landing a series of punches and kicks to the undefending man. As Kiba hit the ground, he came face to face with the dead body of Hinata, her eyes holding fear before she died, he screamed. Naruto picked him up by the shirt and tossed him into a tree. He hit the tree and fell only to see Lee hanging by the neck from the tree on a vine, his mouth opened and no sound escaping, _pain_. He felt himself being kicked, and hit the dead body of Neji, his face burned off by a Katon jutsu. He felt pain erupt through his arm as he was thrown like a rag doll to the dead body of Ten-Ten, bleeding from her chest were she was brutally stabbed, her eyes closed and her arms gone. That was enough and Kiba cracked.

There was a flow of beastly chakra emanating from Kiba's body He felt the power rushing through him, his power increasing, his desire to kill unholy, and his hate immeasurable. He charged at the smirking Naruto, Naruto began to counter the fast blows but Kiba kept up his charge and slammed Naruto into a nearby tree. The trees roots were uplifted causing it to fly away as Naruto tried to stand only to have Kiba kick his face into the hard pact dirt beneath him. Kiba backed up getting ready to charge in at a moment's notice. Naruto stood, wiping the blood from his mouth and smirking. "So dog breathe…" Naruto turned away, "Wanna see something cool?" With that he charged something up, and the sound of a thousand chirping birds was heard, "**Rakiri**" He charged, electricity flowing through his arm as he neared Kiba at immense speed, then he felt the jutsu pierce flesh, turning his head slightly to see he cut Kiba open from the side.

Kiba grabbed his open wound and grimaced, it was deep, long, and it hurt like hell. He shook off the pain preferring to keep his head in the fight that was continuing. He charged at Naruto claws extended hoping to cut Naruto's chest open, Naruto sidestepped the move and kneed the dog lover in the gut. Kiba coughed up blood while he stayed on his knees… "Da… Damn you cough I… I'll kill you." He struggled up and got into a beastly stance, "Kiba you are a disgrace… It seems that you are still weaker than all of the ones before you." Naruto charged his sword in tow and eyes half concealed as if he wasn't even trying. Kiba dodged two strikes as he made a slash at Naruto's extended arm, only to hit air as a fist smashed into his face. More strikes smashed into Kibas body as he fell into a heap. He struggled up, he was still weak in comparison to them, and everyone had become better than him, even the dead last.

He fought to his knees as he got up off his face; he made eye contact with Naruto to see the three coma marks surrounded by those cursed red irises. He grimaced as he remembered mocking the boy as a child and completely ignoring him when they first met. In situations like these it was simple to remember all the wrong that you did and notice that you never did good to the person that's about to kill you. He felt someone grip his neck, feeling his knees come off the ground as Naruto hoisted the man into the air, "You are weak, do you not fight for them, and do you not fight for their honor." Naruto's eyes gleamed with a cold hate, "You cower in the wake of death, and if I had given you a chance to run you would take it." "Running like the dog you are with you tail between your legs while the people you called companions, friends, family fight valiantly and die trying to save the ones they care about." He dropped the man to the ground, "You're a disappointment….. _Dog Breathe_" Kiba felt the ground as he began to lose consciousness, darkness was coming fast, it was over.

Naruto felt a burst of chakra coming from behind him, as he turned around to investigate what he saw shocked him completely. Kiba was surrounded by chakra; his head held low hair in his face form the blood, eyes glowing a brilliant red. "**Fukumaden (Abode of Demons)**" Kiba charged in at high speeds sending waves of slashes, his eyes set on one thing, killing Naruto. Naruto was blocking claws, dodging swings, and receiving a few blows, and began to fight back when Kiba clawed him in the side. His blood seeping through the cloak he stared at Kiba long and hard. Naruto charged, sending waves of strikes and combinations of kicks. Each hit doing damage to the beastified Kiba. Kiba's bloody eyes set on Naruto's. They clashed as they charged, kunai meeting claws, they began to trade blows quickly, and Naruto took a swipe to the shoulder as Kiba was hit in the temple. Kiba got up in a rush and attacked the unprepared Naruto. Naruto took several swipes to the body from the unstable Kiba till he finally fled by jumping over a kick. Naruto sent a foot to Kiba's face only to hit air as Kiba ducked, Naruto using his downward momentum flipped delivering a drop kick to Kiba's head.

Kiba recoiled getting into a four limbed stance, on his hands and legs he charged. The speed was exhilarating, but this was not Lee. Naruto easily dodged a swipe and kicked Kiba in his exposed chest. The man growled as the leg connected resulting in a sharp cracking sound; a rib or two broke from the hit. Kiba grimaced as the blood began to escape the punctured wound. Kiba stood, pushing the rib that stuck out back in place, "I respect you for that Kiba." Naruto looked at him, "A true man can take pain, but I will show you true pain." Kiba stared horrified as Naruto's eyes transformed to that of the Mangekyo, and within seconds the world around him became red and black. Kiba found himself tied to a brick bed, the bed hovering a few feet off the ground, he faced the sky, the black clouds, and red moon hung high and mighty. His eyes were diverted by the sound of movement to the side of him. There stood Naruto black sword in hand, his face held no emotion, "As I said before Kiba, it is a respectable trait to be able to endure pain, but I do not think you will endure this seventy hour nightmare." He pulled up the sword to show Kiba its length, "This sword from the end of this hilt to the end of this steel is five feet four inches long, and that bed you lay on has slits meant for this blade to go through, so as a warning…." Naruto raised the sword in a stabbing motion, "It's going to hurt beyond recognition."

Naruto prodded the swords full length through Kiba's Kidney, but before Kiba could scream millions of Narutos appeared before millions of captured Kibas, all repeating the same action. Then Naruto began the real torture, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)**" Several Narutos surround one Kiba and thrust there blades into the slits in the stone. Now there were billions of Narutos and only millions of Kibas, torture now was taken to a whole new level. Kiba's eyes were blood shot and his voice shrill from the screaming, as Naruto continued to jab his sword into his fragile body, Naruto examined the original Kiba as the rest of the Narutos continued to torture the man. "It's been a total of thirty-six hours, meaning this is only half way done Kiba." Narutos clones backed off, "But enough of this boring torture and on to the true torture" Narutos clones all gathered around the assorted Kibas, "First I will burn your body with a Katon Jutsu, then use a Suiton Jutsu to set the fire off, after that I will use a Raiton Jutsu to dry off the pesky water, then use a Doton to supplement for the painful electricity, and last but not least…." Naruto put on an evil grin, "I'll remove all that pesky dirt with some wind." So it began and the area known as the mind was filled with screams of millions of men. Naruto stayed true to his word, going through the same ritual numerous times fully feeling Kibas pained screams and laughing at the way Kiba would cry when Naruto stopped the routine to get ready and do it again.

Naruto backed off from the pummeled Kiba, dispelling his clones and feeling the full satisfaction of the torture from the billions of them. All the other Kibas disappeared and Kiba felt the most painful thing for him, all the gathered pain of the millions of him was now felt by the original, and the most blood chilling scream of pain was released from him, only ending after a good hour of screaming. "That was a full seventy-two hours of complete torture Kiba and you know what…" Naruto began to walk off from the barely breathing Kiba, "It was only a second out there in the real world Kiba." The world of black, red, and white began to disappear as Kiba appeared on his face first in the dirt barely breathing. His mind was shattered right now, he couldn't think… He lost and it was that simple. He was no match for Naruto Uzumaki, no he was no were near that level and he had proof. A full seventy-two hours of it. "Kiba I will end this now, I don't think you want to live after that experience, but don't feel bad not many do." As his sword was about to sever Kiba's head Kiba spoke, "I will haunt you in the afterlife Naruto." Naruto stopped his sword, "It seems you can still talk after that… What a man you were Kiba."And with that Kiba's head was separated from his unmoving body.

* * *

Hinata found herself watching the deaths of those that were closest to her, down went Kiba from a sword to the heart, Ten-Ten from a kunai to the skull, Neji to a strike on his heart, Lee from a bone crushing kick to the ribs, Shino being burnt alive, Sakura from a summoned fox, Ino had her limbs separated from her body, and Choji fell victim to a Raiton Jutsu. She was shedding tears as her frozen body didn't budge, she couldn't move seeing the love of her life killing all his friends, her heart was broken and she felt dead already. Naruto began his way towards her; she let out a whisper, "_Why…" _Tears fell faster and her voice grew louder, "Why…"Her hearts last pieces began to shatter, "**WHY?**" And with a violent battle cry she charged at Naruto flying through Jyuuken stances as she fought Naruto with everything she had left. A strike was landed to his arm and another soon found his left leg. Naruto was grimacing was Hinata began to speed up in her attacks; her teary eyes were hardened with a look that could kill. Naruto found that unlike Neji's Jyuuken strikes Hinata's caused serious damage to his Tenketsu and therefore it took much more time for that damn fox to heal them. Naruto began to fight using his own style to intercept the blows that were coming with increased speed. He landed a soft punch to Hinata's chest and soon found that it was a grave mistake as Hinata hit him dead on with a Jyuuken strike to his liver. He fell back in pain while clutching his stomach area.

"Why Naruto?" Hinata's voice was broken, "Why would you betray me like this?" She let out a few low whimpers, "I loved, but now I must kill you." She steeled her resolve and was going to Jyuuken him in the heart till she felt him grab her extended arm, "Hinata-san…." Naruto drew a grin, "You can't kill me." He threw her over his body and she flew towards a tree, she twisted midair and kicked off the tree flying back at Naruto at high speeds. He caught the incoming foot with ease but was not prepared for the other foot as it slammed into his face full force. He stumbled back and steadied himself into a position that left little to no openings. He smirked at Hinata, "I once heard you say that you were weak, but Hinata you are damn strong." He flew at her with speeds that her now activated Byakugan barely saw. She saw him about to punch so blocked that area, but his speed was too great so she did what she had to do "**Kaiten!**" Naruto flew back with great force as the deadly dome hit him with great speeds. He got up wiping some blood from his mouth; he glared at the now receding dome. Hinata got into a stance and began to fly through hand seals, "**Togiretogire Ayame (Broken Iris)**" Not a moment later a green substance began to emerge from below Hinata, using her stance she used movements to guided the substance causing it to flow with the grace of a river. Within a few movements it took the shape of a flower. Naruto, not one to underestimate an opponent did not allow her to continue as he charged in attempting to disable her graceful movements, but he could not get in as he was intercepted by the green substance.

His fist collided with the substance and found that it was extremely gooey, he could not pull his hand free till he used a chakra enhanced pull. The substance flew back towards Hinata flowing around her like a shield, she began to fly through hand seals, "**Dansuihasu (Dance of the Lotus)**" The substance began to charge at Naruto, going through the ground staying in the air, and even by sliding on the floor. There was no were the substance couldn't go and he saw the brilliance of the Jutsu. He began to dodge the substance noticing that it was changing colors; instead of the green it once was it was now becoming a blood red. He dodged another strike and felt something burning. He jumped away from the onslaught and saw a bit of the red substance on his cloak, the substance was burning through it. With amazing speed the cloak came off and Naruto decided that he would stay away from the acidic substance. He jumped away from another series of strikes from the substance, "**Hyoton: Hyouden(Field of Eternal Snow)**" From the air emerged snow freezing over the substance at a quick pace, Hinata saw what the snow was doing and changed her plans to overturn this Jutsu, "**Nenshou Tanpopo (Burning Dandelion)**" The frozen substance began to melt as the color changed from blood red to a brilliant red, Naruto saw this and was impressed, "Hinata-San these Jutsus you have are amazing." He was dodging the burning substance as he neared Hinata, "But I think I have it figured out." He charged as fast as he could, falling through the substance hitting Hinata head on making her lose her movements. The red substance evaporated as Hinata and Naruto broke apart, they got into separate stances and prepared for the fight to come.

Naruto charged as Hinata began her graceful dance, it was amazing as Naruto tried to hit water materialized blocking his movements; this was not the Jyuuken for sure. He began to speed up as he evaded a newly formed shield of water, as he was about to make contact with Hinata more water came into place blocking his strike. Naruto was becoming frustrated trying to remember where he had heard of this. As he flew through strikes it came to him, _Nidaime Hokage _his great grandfather utilized this style and for Hinata to use it with such accuracy was amazing, it was a feat that he could barely use, but he did have his own style. Naruto jumped away from Hinata and began to go through his own stances, wood began to emerge and charge at Hinata breaking through her shields of water. '_Mokuton? But only the Shodaime was able to utilize it…' _Hinata began to evade as Naruto continued his graceful movements, "This was the reason the Shodaime became Hokage first Hinata, because his wood beat his brother's water." Hinata began to gather a great amount of water from the molecules around her, "**Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu (****Water Type - Water Dragon Blast Skill)**" The dragon flew at Naruto at high speeds, '_No hand seals impressive, but I can do that too Hinata-Chan'_ "**Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu (****Water Type - Water Dragon Blast Skill)**" Hinata was astounded, it seemed that Naruto was just as good as her when it came to water Jutsus. The two dragons collided; they began to coil around each other until they bit into the necks of the other water dragon. The two broke into nothing as Hinata and Naruto took new stances.

Naruto began to gather chakra to the area around him, causing various plants and trees to come forth around him. Hinata did the same causing all the water molecules in the air to gather around her, the mist that it caused began to thicken. Hinata smirked; she fought well in the mist because of her Byakuugan and Naruto could not. She charged through the mist at a fast pace making no noise as to not give away her position. She saw Naruto surrounded by trees and went in, dodging incoming pieces of wood and things like that. Naruto turned to where Hinata was coming from, from the moment she stepped on the area around his trees he knew where she was, nature told him so. He dodged the incoming blast of water and threw various pieces of wood, none of which hit Hinata. She flew in towards Naruto again, but hit air as he dodged to the left. She began to jump from tree to tree as the roots began to attack her. Naruto was too busy dodging bursts of water to make sure the roots killed her, and Hinata too busy dodging to see exactly what her bursts of water were hitting. Naruto barely dodged a blast in time to see Hinata dodge another root and fall towards him. He dodged to the right and didn't see the Jyuuken strike coming for him. A searing pain coursed through his lung as the strike hit him dead on. He called a root to take Hinata's foot; Hinata fell to her knees as Naruto did. "It seems that you are Cough quite strong Hinata-San…" Naruto began to heal himself as he arose shakily, he kept his eye on the still downed Hinata, "But it seems thatCough you have run low on chakra." Hinata began to eye him, now seeing that he was healing his lung, she began to arise to continue the fight.

As they both stood apart from each other they looked into one another's eyes, "Why did you do it Naruto?" Naruto smiled, "It is only a dream Hinata-San." Before she could catch what he meant Naruto was in her face, and they began the battle once again. Naruto struck her in the face with a risen foot, she stumbled trying to regain her balance, but Naruto would not hear of it as he continued to assault her with accuracy. Soon one hit became thirty and Hinata lay on the ground, blood dripping from her mouth, cuts adorned her pale skin, and she was too tired to fight still. "I should end you right here Hinata-San, but I think you still have the strength to continue..." Hinata looked into his cerulean eyes and began to arise.

"Naruto-Kun..." Hinata eyed him as she began to stand, "My next Jutsu will kill you."

"Maybe..." Naruto smiled at her, "But mine will also kill you."

They stood ten feet from each other as they began to call out the name of their next Jutsus. "**Kaika** **Yuugao (Blooming Moonflower)**" "**Kaikinisshoku (Total Solar Eclipse)**" At the end of each Jutsu two silver lights escaped the user's body, and in a mix of beauty and horror the Jutsus collided. The Jutsus were amazing as they collided, the silver liquid from the moonflower and the silver dragon from the total eclipse met in the center of the two battling for dominance. They pushed each other with force that could be heard from a mile away, but in the end the liquid was crushed by the dragon. The dragon continued its path towards the exhausted Hinata, she could not move, she would let the beautiful creature end her. As the dragon was about to hit her she swore she could hear her friends telling her to move, but she didn't have the energy. With one last attempt she rose a wall of water to cover her. The dragon was not stopped as it tore through hitting her with ferocious force.

The dragon disappeared leaving a bleeding and pulverized Hinata on the ground, she gave it her all, and it was the end of her. Naruto walked to her defeated body, dropping to his knees to examine her, "You fought beautifully Hinata, but as I told you earlier you would die after that jutsu." He smiled at the barely breathing Hinata as she stared at him through dying eyes, "And I'm not one to go against my nindo." Hinata smiled at the memories that that one sentence brought, the battle between prodigy and dead last, the battle between Gaara, they were all there to witness it, but in the end memories were memories. Naruto arose, "Goodbye Hinata." Naruto motioned for his sword, unsheathing its full length as he prepared to end Hinata. He brought his sword to his right hand, holding it firmly as he brought the blade high, with a quick and painless sweep.

Hinata was dead…

* * *

They were overtaken by light, as they looked into the center of the circle. There stood Naruto in all of his glory, they all looked at him in disdain they would kill him, "Before you think of attacking know what just happened and that you aren't dead." Shino was speaking, "This was a test from Naruto-Kun that would allow him to see exactly where you each stand in power." Naruto began to talk, "I am impressed you know, never did I think that all of you would become so strong, especially fuzzy brows and Hinata-Chan." Everyone was confused, but the first to speak was Kiba, "So all that hell you put me through was a test?" Naruto smiled, "Hehehe…. Well yeah, it was a very high Genjutsu I created through my Sharingan to reach into each of your minds to see your true powers and input myself to fight you in your mind." Naruto turned away, "So in reality, what happened in there is what would have happened out here in a real battle."

"That's harsh man.." Kiba was staring at Naruto in awe, "You beat me so fast it wasn't funny and that torture was damn amazing."

"Tsukyomi is another high Genjutsu made by my Mangekyo Sharingan and is indeed hell Kiba." He smiled at him, "When you were even able to talk after such a jutsu I was proud of you."

"YOSH!!" Lee arose with tears in his eyes, "Naruto-Kun our flames of youth burn so bright as we tied in our great match…" Everyone's eyes caught Naruto.

Neji spoke, "Tie?" He looked in awe, "You drew a tie with Naruto?"

"Damn right he did!" Naruto drew Lee with an arm over the shoulder, "It was the most amazing fight of my life."

"How come I didn't fight you?" Naruto turned to Ino, "Because your mind didn't allow me in, it fought me out before I could fight you."

"And what about me Naruto?" He turned to Sakura, "Your just weird, that other  
Sakura in your head kicked me out so fast it wasn't even funny."

They all began to laugh, "It's good to know that you haven't changed one bit Naruto-Kun." Naruto turned to Choji, "Choji… How come I didn't fight you???"

Choji laughed, "Because while everyone was paying attention to you I was eating I guess." Naruto laughed, "Wow so you can avoid my Genjutsu…"

"Yeah it seems that Naruto hasn't changed one bit.." Naruto turned to see Neji smirking, "Actually I haven't laughed this much since…" Naruto turned away, "Since Kisame died."

"Naruto… When the hell did you get the Sharingan?" Naruto looked into the eyes of Kiba, "My mother was an Uchiha."

"Naruto-Kun?" Everyone turned to a grinning Hinata, "Those Mokuton Jutsus you used what about them?" Naruto smiled at her, "Well my mother was the daughter of the Shodaime…" Naruto smiled at the remaining Konoha twelve, "I am proud of all of you, you fought well and with good tactics, but you need improvement, even you Fuzzy brows." Naruto face Lee, "Even though we tied remember I did not use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, preferring a fair match, but others won't be like me."

"Naruto-Kun…" Lee tried to force a smile, "I was born with a disability that does not allow me to use chakra, my chakra coils are too thin and crumpled to work, so it is the reason why I can't use any of those things."

"Lee, be thankful my friend…" Naruto smiled, "Back then I heard about how you couldn't do these things and set out to find a cure…" Naruto sat down, "It came to me when I began to study medical jutsus in my time away…" He stared into Lee's eyes, "And I found it."

Lee was astounded by the news, no one had found the cure, the treatment, not even Tsunade herself… "But that is for later Lee, for I have matters that are in my top priorities right now." Naruto began to circle the group, "This group right here guys, is Konoha's last hope." Naruto stared at them all, "You all are more than likely wondering why I left, where I went, why I came back…." Naruto looked into each of their eyes, "I will tell you the story of my life after Konoha…" And so the tale began, of Naruto's beginnings to his last day in Konoha, to how he left to join Akatsuki…

Now we find ourselves in a different part of the story, a part we have not heard of.

**Akatsuki Base**

**1 Year Before Return to Konoha**

"_You can't be serious Madara; we can't just join up with Iwa, Kumo, Ame, and Kiri." Naruto was fuming as the self proclaimed leader of Akatsuki told Naruto of his plans for the invasion of Konoha and Suna. "Naruto you need to understand, we need the ichibi as soon as possible, so far we only have six of the nine sealed in the statue…"_

"_You know Madara I thought you were through with this foolish journey to conquer the earth with these damned beasts, you won't be able to control them with even the Mangekyou." Uchiha Madara stared into Naruto's eyes, "Madara just stop my friend, journey further into this hell and you will lose your life to a beast." Madara laughed as he lay back, "A beast slay me, my dear Naruto-Kun I have been around for over a hundred years, my Mangekyou is truly developed, but as you say I might not be able to control the beasts, buts it's a chance I have to take."_

"_Think about it friend, if you are able to tame these beasts what makes you think that the rest of our men will agree hole heartedly." Naruto stared hard into the mans onyx eyes, "What if Iwa and the rest of them decide you are insane and betray us during battle, you forget that the rest of these demons are not Kyuubi and therefore can be stopped from sheer numbers." Madara turned away, "As true as it is Naruto-Kun I have to try, if I die trying I want you to put the demons back in the statue, I only trust you my friend, if anything it is my dying wish." Naruto sighed as he arose, "How much time before this war my friend?" Madara stared hard at Naruto, "We have roughly three and a half years before the rest of them are ready." Naruto nodded and walked away._

_**Diary of Uchiha Madara**_

_**1 month before the release of the 6 Demons**_

_I fear that Naruto is right, I have been studying the Mangekyou and the demons to their full extent and I have yet to reach my goal. As Naruto has been putting it plainly my Sharingan cannot cope with the strength of several demons at one time, only one with a demon sealed inside them would most likely be able to hold the beasts at bay, and at most give them a few orders. I have asked Naruto repeatedly to try it, but he refuses saying he will take no part in it but the ritual to support me. I have yet to tell the others in fear that they will abandon me. I can not allow myself to fell at what I've come so close to obtaining, fearful powers, hell even. But I must discuss that later as it seems that I have another issue, the ichibi and nibi are both still on the loose and I know for sure that we cannot capture them at once… Im hard pressed right now, to not go off screaming clutching my head. So yes I must unseal the beasts with frightening strength, and I can do that, but I'm not too sure if I can sustain it._

_Uchiha Madara_

_**Diary of Uchiha Madara**_

_**Day of unsealing**_

_I am ready to move on with my plan without the vessels of the ichibi and nibi, this may be my very last word, but I want the reader of this to understand, I do fear what I am about to do, but I also believe that if I fail that Naruto will be able to contain this immense evil and fix my wrongs. Its hard to say but I know that this is wrong, but what can I do but follow my curiosity? I want the reader of this to know that Naruto Namikaze will become the greatest ninja of his time, I am glad that I allowed him to come into the care of my organization all those years ago, it was a pleasure watching and even helping the training of the boy. I am damn proud of him and I hope that he knows it. But back to business, the unsealing is going to be taxing on me, and I may not be able to continue after I'm done, if I am unable to then Naruto will seal the monsters up and I will most likely die. This unsealing will be foolish of me, but I must do what I must do, with the war only two and a half years away I must train myself in the use of the demons known as Bijou._

_Uchiha Madara

* * *

_

**Konoha Present Time**

"Madara failed that day, and on that day I learned that power was not a value to go for." Naruto turned away from the group, "But away from that matter, as you have heard from me Iwa, Kumo, Ame, and Kiri will start the new Shinobi war within this two and a half span. So of course I have returned only because I feel that Konoha needs help, I'm not sure yet, but I have heard that sound may join the battle with a new Kage and all…"

The others grimaced at the end of the news, most were at tears from the story of Naruto's sick beginnings, and others had grown an immense respect, "But listen to me now… Before this two and a half years is done and over with I do plan on becoming Hokage, no matter what they say about it." The serious aura that once for took the group was gone and was replaced by joy and laughter. "You know what?" Shino was smiling behind his cloak, "You are more than fit for the job my friend." Naruto smiled as the group got up and made their ways to their homes…

Today's moral for them….

Power leads to temptation, and temptation leads to Evil. _Uchiha Madara (Unknown Journal Entry)_

* * *

**So how was it? Were the fighting scenes ok or were they crap? The reason Shino wasn't put in was because he knew of Naruto's plan already and decided to tell Naruto exactly where he stood in terms of strength. The one fight I think I sucked at was the Kiba scene, I was just too bore to even come up with good Jutsus for him or Naruto, so I ended it soon. It was a huge roadblock in this chapter… I HATE KIBA **

**So this took quite a long time Blames Kiba fight Scene But review please, I think the chapter was fairly good.**

**Till next chapter Hypno is out.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

_A new life in Konoha_

_Itachi dodged a sword as it slice through the cloak that adorned his body. This man was definitely skilled, a worthy opponent, but he would have to do better than this to defeat him._

_Itachi blocked the strike with a strike from his own blade, but fell trap to the feint and soon found himself in one great predicament._

_Naruto watched the gruesome scene unravel, his eyes slightly hidden, he did not wear his grin, he did not smile, this was not some laughing matter. The sword was through the mans heart as he fell victim to that one feint, such a simple mistake missed by the almighty Uchiha… What a fool._

"_**Itachii!!!!!!!!!!**" Naruto's pained scream was heared by all as Itachi fell to his knees in pain, "Goodbye!"_


End file.
